En la palma de su mano
by ohnekosoma
Summary: La familia de Arthur decide que el deberá casarse pronto y eligen a una novia para él, pero Arthur tiene otros planes. Arthur x Kiku AU.
1. Circus

¡Hola! Decidí probar ahora con una historia sencilla que resultó ser larga… pero que a mi ver, puede ser divertida. Al menos como autor me ha sido encantadora de escribir.

**Advertencia:** Puede estar llena de clichés románticos, ¿Pero que es la vida sin clichés? ; ) otras advertencias: Algunos OC (personajes originales) ocasionales, y una OC (Marianne se llama) que sirve para darle sabor al plato.

Advertencia menor: Al principio de esta historia Kiku lleva el cabello largo. Como su hermano Yao.

**Rated: T**

**Pareja:**Arthur x Kiku / Uso de nombres humanos / Mas adelante habrá otra pareja de forma ligera. Muy ligera.

**Modalidad:** AU, ambientado en un mundo así: las relaciones entre hombres son normales. Principios de los 1900's

**Resumen: **Arthur pertenece a la alta sociedad y por convenio deberá desposar a la hija de un amigo de la familia, la chica es caprichosa y siempre se ha burlado de Arthur por lo que el no esta dispuesto a casarse sin antes domarla. Busca un plan de vendetta en el que involucra a un joven del barrio chino a quien decide usar para sus vengativos planes.

* * *

**En la palma de su mano**

Cuando Arthur era pequeño supo lo que su vida sería en materia familiar: Cuando creciera debería casarse con alguien de la clase alta a fin de preservar el honor, el abolengo y el estatus de la familia Kirkland. Esta persona debería ser buscada por sus padres así que Arthur creció con la idea de que, lo peor que podría hacer sería enamorarse. Así pues creció hasta llegar a la juventud, pero en el trayecto había desarrollado un carácter rebelde que a sus institutrices costaba poder tranquilizar y lidiar con ello, a sus 18 Arthur era básicamente un chico caprichoso, que sabia mentir, que era arrogante , burlón y presumido, pero terriblemente solitario.

Por supuesto que tenía amigos - o bueno – solo dos con quienes se había educado desde que era pequeño, Francis quien era hijo de un diplomático Francés y Alfred, quien pertenecía a una familia de "nuevos ricos"; El padre de Alfred tenia muy buena visión en los negocios, válgase decir. Y fue precisamente por este motivo que pudo hacerse con su amistad, por que estudiaba con ellos en el colegio privado (El más selecto del país) y además tomaba clase de artes con ellos, _había crecido con ellos literalmente,_ por lo que la relación entre los tres era medianamente cercana. Claro que de los tres el mas extrovertido era Alfred quién no pocas veces dejaba de lado su estatus social para detenerse a conocer sitios donde los "plebeyos" se divertían; cosa que Arthur no encontraba en lo mínimo interesante, mas bien lo veía con disgusto, Francis por su lado había empezado con una postura semejante a la del ojiverde y sin embargo poco a poco se fue internando en el mundo "Underground" de la ciudad.

A menudo Arthur berrinchaba sobre los planes de sus amigos en los que se veía arrastrado, bares de mala muerte, anfiteatros improvisados, bailes callejeros, comida de dudosa procedencia, alcohol de mala calidad y un sinfín de lugares que no había visto ni en las más bizarras pesadillas. Por aquella época corría en la Casa Kirkland un rumor; el primogénito –Arthur- contraería nupcias pronto, según los rumores, se trataba de una chica francesa llamada Marianne, que aunque joven resultaba conocida por su peculiar belleza, sus ojos azules y su castaño cabello que al sol parecía arder cual castañas al fuego. Arthur no era indiferente a ese rumor, y sin embargo la idea de desposarse con Marianne le resultaba un poco molesta, no por que no fuera guapa, no por que no le gustara _pero había algo _ que le imposibilitaba la idea de casarse con ella; Marianne había sido siempre muy manipuladora e inteligente, y necesitaba "domarla" y vengarse de ella por los juegos de la infancia en que ella lo humilló. Sin embargo Arthur no estaba en la posición de ponerse a alegar el veredicto, aun cuando este no fuese oficial… o eso se suponía, claro que Arthur no se iba a dejar tan fácil, ¡Claro que no! Toda su vida había manejado su existencia; y en un momento de lucidez rebelde, resolvió vengarse: poner a su familia de cabeza haciendo unas cuantas…cosas, así aprovecharía a vengarse de Marianne también.

-¿Qué estas pensando? - Francis observó unos segundos a su amigo quien permanecía con las manos unidas y recargado sobre sus codos en la mesa.

- No voy a casarme con Marianne – dijo resuelto.- no ahora…

- … aun no es oficial ¿O si y no nos invitaron al compromiso?

- ..No – suspiró- aun no es oficial, pero claro que cuando hay un rumor, es por algo. Sea cual sea el caso, me vengaré de mi familia…

-ajá… -comentó incrédulo el francés. - ¿Cómo te vas a vengar? ¿Uhmm?

-Voy a elegir a una persona totalmente fuera del criterio de mis padres… le presentaré como mi _fiancé, __ anunciaré nuestro compromiso de matrimonio y llevaré el plan completo para fastidiarlos a ellos y a Marianne... ¿Entiendes? Solo así ella admitirá que de verdad quiere casarse conmigo y dejará de comportarse como una chiquilla que puede pasar sobre mí…_

_- así que... ¿Usarás a alguien?... ¿A quien? _

- eso aún no lo sé, tiene que ser alguien que obvio no sea de clase, que esté por debajo del estilo de Marianne…para humillarla, no sé…

De pronto ambos se vieron interrumpidos por uno de los meseros del café donde ambos charlaban, el chico entregó a ambos sus bebidas y galletas y se retiró de su mesa con una suave reverencia.

-ojalá algún día pudieras explicarme por qué te gusta tanto este sitio… no me hace gracia perderme en el barrio chino ya sabes.

-¡A ti nada te hace gracia!- comentó riendo el francés mientras bebía de su café- a mi el lugar se me hace ameno, y tienen chicas lindas… - añadió antes de dar otro sorbo.

Arthur rodó los ojos y volteó a ver hacia la ventana donde uno de los chicos que trabajaban en el café servía a otra mesa. Era un chico asiático –obvio, estaban en el barrio chino - su cabello cubría levemente su rostro, además su cabello era lo suficientemente largo para armar una coleta de caballo y usaba ropa ligeramente grande para su talla, llevaba anteojos y tenía el tic de mover nerviosamente las piernas. Arthur sonrió.

-perfecto… -dijo en un susurro y su amigo volteó a verlo.

-¿perfecto? ¿Que es perfecto?

-nada nada…

Pero el plan de Arthur ya se había puesto en marcha. Así que al finalizar sus bebidas y siendo tiempo de volver a sus respectivos sitios Arthur se retrasó unos segundos para hablar con el empleado a quien llamó desde una esquina. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo al frente lo observó detenidamente, tenía la piel pálida y presentaba ojeras pesadas en los ojos y un aire distraído.

-Hola… estuve aquí con un amigo…y no pude evitar mirarte y…

-¿se…esta burlando? – El pelinegro susurró.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!...- suspiró - Escucha…- trató de mantener la calma por el bien de su plan- quiero verte una vez mas ¿De acuerdo? …¿te importaría si…nos vemos después?

-… - el asiático se quedo pensando - … lo siento, no puedo.

Arthur resopló fastidiado. ¿Cómo alguien podría decirle que no? , se talló el puente de la nariz.

-si claro… - asintió el rubio un par de veces de manera leve- está bien… - dijo en voz baja- siempre me pasa…bueno. Adiós… -se dio la vuelta suavemente.

El chico de pelo oscuro se le quedo viendo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal ¿Tal vez el rubio estaba triste? ¿Tal vez se sentía solo? ¿Tal vez necesitaba ayuda? ¿Un amigo?…

-E…Espera… - El pelinegro llamó con suavidad- mañana… salgo a las...5…si no te molesta esperar…

Arthur siguió dándole la espalda y sonrió, su plan había salido a la perfección.

-¡no! ¡Claro que no me molesta esperar! Entonces mañana mismo paso por ti – dijo dándose la vuelta tomando las manos pequeñas y heladas del pelinegro.

-S…si….

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Arthur preguntó cortésmente para saber el nombre de a quien había escogido.

-….-el pelinegro alzó la cara- Honda...Kiku…Kiku es mi nombre – dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Ah! – Arthur sonrió – puedes llamarme, Arthur, soy Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland...

Kiku se cubrió la boca con una de sus blancas manos ahogando un ruido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Para Kiku era una gran sorpresa encontrar a uno de los miembros de la familia Kirkland en un lugar como ese, pero las posibilidades de que el Kirkland frente a sus ojos perteneciese a ese linaje eran muy altas, las buenas maneras, el acento, la ropa que trataba de verse mas simple sin lograrlo, el modo en que se paraba y se movía, todo, todo en él era elegante. Inmediatamente Kiku adoptó una forma de respeto por el hombre frente a él.

-me di una escapada de la vida de la mansión…- sonrió- espero que comprendas que no quiero que le digas a nadie…

Kiku asintió levemente.

-por cierto… - El rubio añadió- nuestra cita sigue en pie… -dijo alejándose de ahí lentamente dejando a Kiku muy confundido.

¿Por qué alguien de la alta sociedad iba a querer de su compañía? – se preguntó a si mismo y suspiró.

-Kiku… - una voz desde el fondo le llamó. - ¿Qué haces ahí? Aun tenemos mucho que hacer… - Un chico de cabellos aun más largos le miraba desde una puertecita.

-Ah! – Kiku asintió- Ya voy Yao-nii

* * *

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo Arthur jugueteaba con un terrón de azúcar entre sus dedos mientras sus dos amigos agitaban cada uno unas bebidas.

-El Invierno me tiene cansado… -Alfred dijo con fastidio – es imposible que pueda ser tan aburrido...

-Si quieres, terminando la clase sin descanso /la de música/ podemos salir a dar una vuelta al pueblo, dicen que se pondrá un circo

-¿_De freaks_?

-¿ah? – Francis se atragantó.

-… ¿_Freaks_? ¿Podrías evitar el uso de ese lenguaje? – Arthur reprendió al americano.

-¡Uy! ¡Que serio! – Alfred añadió agregando más azúcar a su café, que dicho sea de paso, comenzaba a disgustarle. – cual sea, me gusta la idea

-Excelente, ¿no vas Arthur? – el francés preguntó antes de beber de su taza.

-¿Mmh? Lo siento, pero tengo planes para hoy en la tarde.

-¿Tu? – Francis ahogó una risa.

- mira rana, tengo mis propios asuntos, así que no te metas en lo que no te interesa.

-Oh!~ ¡pero claro que me interesa! ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos ayer?

Arthur se tocó la punta de su nariz de forma afirmativa.

-¡Eso fue rápido!

- ¿Qué?... ¿De que hablan? – Alfred preguntó curioso.

-Nada Nada… -Respondió el Inglés cuando de pronto se escuchó en la otra habitación la voz de una señorita, Marianne – Ahora, con su permiso me retiro a hacer algo… - Arthur se puso de pie y salió para alejarse de ahí lo antes posible.

Marianne entró en la habitación ataviada con un precioso vestido azul a juego con sus ojos y tomó asiento con los dos caballeros restantes.

-¿A dónde ha ido Artie? – Preguntó con voz curiosa - ¿Ha vuelto a huir de mí?

-los dos chicos rubios se miraron entre si y encogieron los hombros.

Arthur por su parte subió las escaleras para alejarse lo más posible de la chica y bajó por la parte trasera hacia uno de los pisos de la mansión donde vivía y se dirigió al salón especial para la clase de música en donde se dispuso a tocar el piano antes que el profesor entrara; poco después éste entró seguido de los otros dos chicos.

* * *

Al finalizar la clase Arthur se apresuró vistiéndose levemente informal y llamó a uno de los choferes para que lo llevasen a una cuadra cercana al barrio chino, de esta manera no sabría nadie exactamente donde estaba, cuando el chofer se alejó, Arthur se adentró e el callejón chino iluminado por linternas de papel rojo con dorado y cono música de cuerda saliendo de diferentes espacios; había arboles y gatos de diversos colores en los tejados de color jade. Miró a la terraza del café y distinguió la figura de la persona con la que había hablado la noche anterior, entre más lo miraba mas perfecto parecía para su travieso cometido. Kiku volteó a verle y le hizo una seña de que le esperase unos segundos; Minutos después el pelinegro salía quitándose el delantal de encima, vestía ropas chinas sin mangas, Arthur lo miró un segundo tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Kiku… ¿cierto? – el pelinegro asintió sonriendo pero cubriéndose la boca.

- …los nombres chinos son tan raros… ¿Nos vamos? – alzó una mano levemente para indicar el camino, Kiku asintió y avanzó a su lado.

-¿usted cree? Sin embargo temo decirle que yo no soy chino… soy Japonés.

-…Estas en un café chino, vistes como chino, ¿hablas chino?...vives en el barrio chino… Eres chino.

Kiku reprimió una risilla.

-Vivo aquí con mi hermano adoptivo.

-¡Oh!, eso explica muchas cosas. Mmh estamos caminando sin sentido ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-…ciertamente quisiera preguntarle un par de cosas… ¿Por qué alguien de la clase alta viene a este sitio a pasar el rato con un camarero?

Arthur suspiró pesadamente antes de abrir sus labios para contestar pero fue levemente interrumpido por Kiku quien le dijo – Por favor, sea honesto y podré ayudarle mas fácilmente.

-He sido honesto _Miku,_ en verdad quería acercarme más a ti. – mintió jugueteando con sus manos. – por que realmente pensé que alguien como tu podría mostrarme mas de lo que veo en las cuatro paredes donde he crecido.

-Kiku…es Kiku

- Ah, como sea…

-así que… ¿Esta aburrido?

-podría decirse…

-Mmh… Cuando alguien está aburrido, va al teatro o...no sé...

Arthur suspiró.

-Hey..._Kiku _ ¿No crees tú que alguien de mi clase, ha ido ya mucho al teatro? Quiero algo nuevo… ¿Qué haces tú cuando…te aburres?

-¿Ah? – Kiku se quedó pensando unos minutos- me temo que… no tengo mucho tiempo para aburrirme.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso… resulta que me encargo mucho del café familiar como para realmente aburrirme… - Unas luces se vieron en el horizonte pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención.

-Ya veo… -sonó un poco decepcionado

-Lamento no ser interesante – Kiku abrazándose a su mismo, el clima iba enfriando cada vez mas.

-Oh, no es que no lo seas…es solo que quería aprender otras cosas… ya... ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando una gran carpa.

-¿Ah?... ¡Ah! Eso es el circo, estará ahí un par de semanas y luego se va.

-¿El circo eh?...

-aja…

En un impulso por acelerar el ritmo de su plan, Arthur tomó a su acompañante del brazo y le jaló hasta la carpa. Kiku dio traspiés a punto de perder el equilibrio al ser arrastrado por Arthur, el pelinegro lo miraba de reojo confusamente, de todas las situaciones que le habían pasado en la vida esa era la mas curiosa, los lentes resbalaron de sus cara y con una mano alcanzó a tomarlos; antes de que cayeran al suelo, cuando Arthur frenó Kiku frenó de inmediato también y se quedo de pie frente a la taquilla. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y empezó a mover su pierna derecha como desesperado dando suaves zapateos al piso debido al tic ansioso que tenía, así mismo sobaba su muñeca de donde Arthur le había tomado. El rubio volteó a verlo y miró su movimiento.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Ah? – al prestarle atención a sus palabras se detuvo en seco. Pero no pudo evitar poner una cara de reproche.

-Bien… ¿A dónde vamos luego?...

-¿Quiere entrar? …

- _Obvio que quiero entrar… _-dijo rodando los ojos.

-… ¿Qué? ¿De repente el espectáculo sirve para sacarlo de su aburrimiento?

¿Había oído bien? El chico pequeño frente a él, ¿Le había hablado de esa manera tan cínica?; Arthur rodó los ojos de nuevo, era exasperante, era… insolente, era molesto, pero al mismo tiempo amable, no temía en decir las cosas que pensaba pero al mismo tiempo era respetuoso, era…era perfecto para su plan.

¡Pero todo estaba yendo demasiado lento! Pronto harían en anuncio de su boda y él tenia que interponer su "hazaña" en el camino, volteó a ver a Kiku quien escondía sus ojos tras las gafas.

-¿En serio no ves sin ello? – preguntó.

-¿…sin las gafas? _Claro que veo,_ es solo que las utilizo para vista cansada… y lectura.

-pero no estamos leyendo…

-Ah… - el japonés suspiró- no...Pero los uso en el trabajo para ver las cartas… y en casa para estudiar así que son una parte de mí. – aun así dobló las gafas colocándolas en sus ropas. Arthur lo miró por unos segundos, los ojos frente a él eran hermosos, rasgados, por supuesto pero con misterio, además las pestañas eran largas y espesas, y parecía tener los ojos delineados de negro naturalmente. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba mucho, desvió la vista. Esos ojos eran por mucho mas bellos que los de Marianne, quizás los de ella eran del color del mar y eran picaros y molestos, pero los de la persona frente a el…transmitían mucha paz.

- La fila es por allá… - Kiku alzó su mano para señalar el lugar donde la gente avanzaba para adquirir el boleto.

-¡Ah! ¿Arthur eres tú? - una chica de cabellos rubios en trenza le saludó desde atrás y Kiku observó la escena.

La chica iba acompañada de otros dos chicos, uno de ellos mas alto y alejado de los demás solo miraba la situación y después miraba a Kiku y a Arthur de reojo.

-¿Por qué no entras en la sección que esta apartada para nosotros? En lugar de mezclarte por ahí...digo… - sugirió la chica.

Arthur asintió y pidió a su acompañante que le siguiera, después de ello mediante un acceso especial para la clase alta los cinco se lograron acomodar en un espacio reservado desde el cual se podía ver todo el acto circense sin necesidad de enfocar la vista. Casi cualquier persona hubiera pensado que tenía suerte, pero para Kiku eso fue incómodo, esos asientos estaban fuera de su alcance, por lo que se sentía fuera de lugar.

El show comenzó y los actos se fueron mostrando, Arthur los miraba pero su atención permanecía en _cómo _llevar a cabo su plan, tenía que actuar ya, dar un paso más con el japonés si es que quería llevarlo todo a cabo. Kiku miraba el acto y volteaba a ver de reojo a los demás "acompañantes" tan sólo para darse cuenta que de un momento a otro se alejaron de ahí.

-bah, han encontrado esto justo como yo, aburrido – dijo Arthur entre bostezos.

-no sé que esperaban de un circo…

-Hey... ¿quieres salir? – preguntó de manera simple.

-…me da igual – Respondió el pelinegro encogiendo de hombros y siguiendo al Inglés entre las carpas del circo, afuera ya llovía copiosamente, el ruido empezó a volverse ensordecedor al golpear con la carpa. Kiku se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquel movimiento fue decisivo para Arthur y dar el siguiente paso: tomó a Kiku de la pequeña cintura que apenas y se dejaba ver entre la holgada ropa china, le acercó mas hacia su propio cuerpo, el japonés no puso resistencia, probablemente pensando en que solo lo jalaba para quitarlo del camino, pero Arthur pronto pegó un beso en los labios del pelinegro quien ante tal contacto intentó apartarse de él oponiendo resistencia pero la mano de Arthur en su cintura que lo pegaba al rubio le impedía hacer mucho, así mismo cuando Kiku alzó una mano para intentar soltarle una bofetada por el atrevimiento , Arthur interceptó esa mano amenazadora y la sometió bajándola sin dejar de besarle, poco a poco la otra mano libre poco a poco subió hasta el cuello del Inglés y cuando el rubio se confió , Kiku se soltó dándole una ligera patada en la pierna.

-¡Hey!...

-¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?- dijo a la defensiva cruzando los brazos mientras el ojiverde le miraba enojado. Arthur soltó un bufido de fastidio. _Se le estaba negando mucho._

- ¡no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo!

-¡No tiene por qué ser tan… abusivo!

-¿Abusivo?… ¿Yo?… ¿sabes que?… ¡Eres insoportable!

-¿Se pone así por esto? ¡Riquillo caprichoso!

Arthur cerró los puños con fuerza, se estaba sintiendo frustrado, miro de nuevo al chico frente a él, era totalmente molesto ni Marianne era la mitad de molesta que él, por lo menos Marianne tenia clase, pero este chico aún sin tenerla, era terriblemente altanera.

-¿Sabe que? Una mejor forma de entretenerse mientras está aburrido es aprender modales, no que de nada le sirve ser tan "educadito" como para venir a hacer estas cosas.

Arthur lo miro levemente.

¿Lo había visto como falta de educación y de respeto? Aquél inocente beso, le había molestado a sobremanera, ¿Era porque lo había considerado una intrusión?

-¡Oh! – Arthur dijo fingiendo sorpresa- no me digas que… ¿Ese fue tu primer beso?

Al oír esas palabras el Japonés se sonrojo y apretó los labios inflando las mejillas levemente, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

-Me temo que no le debo explicaciones –dijo antes de empezar a caminar, pero Arthur viendo su plan irse se adelantó y tomo la mano de Kiku haciendo que este respingara levemente - ¿Qué hace?

Justo entonces Arthur como el caballero que era, alzando esa mano se inclinó suavemente para simular besarla y antes de bajarla la besó de verdad mientras miraba a los rasgados ojos del pelinegro que le veía atónito ante semejante acción. Kiku intentó retirar la mano pero por alguna razón su voluntad esta vez no fue tan fuerte, no la quitó, acto seguido el Inglés aparto la mano suavemente para acercarse mas al asiático y levantándole de la barbilla le susurró – no me golpees- y plantó un delicado beso nuevamente en los pequeños labios a la par que cerraba sus ojos. Kiku permaneció con los ojos abiertos unos instantes antes de cerrarlos suavemente para responder el beso de manera torpe e inexperta, hacía chocar los dientes y se sentía rígido, sin embargo para Arthur aquello resultó, dentro de todo, bastante divertido y en cierta forma enternecedor. Cuando rompió el beso acarició la mejilla del japonés con el dorso de la mano y pudo ver sus ojos, a pesar de que lucían cansados, eran armoniosos y misteriosos, su nariz era afilada y suave y sus labios, aquellos que acababa de besar parecían el botón de una flor color rosa, más aun la piel era alabastrina y suave y dentro de su palidez las mejillas encendidas de color melocotón maduro. Viendo de nuevo a sus ojos les pudo ver brillar suavemente y cuando Kiku pestañó levemente Arthur se deleito con el abanico de largas pestañas que protegían aquellos rasgados tesoros.

Había habido un error de cálculo. El esperaba haber elegido alguien que no fuera físicamente atractivo para herir a Marianne, y sin embargo, la persona que aun estaba en sus brazos era por mucho, más fascinante que aquella caprichosa. La duda asaltó por un momento a Kirkland, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás en su plan.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Kiku, aun era confuso, no era un ingenuo que creería todo lo que el otro le decía. ¿Por qué lo había besado?

-Significa que me gustas – Replicó el británico recobrando la postura de su mascara perfecta.

Un ruido se escuchó cerca de ahí y ambos voltearon levemente alarmados por aquello, Arthur reconoció la risa de sus dos amigos.

-Y eso significa que debemos irnos – aseveró Arthur jalándole del brazo, Kiku le siguió pero demasiado tarde, pues ambos chicos los encontraron, afuera aun se oía el ruido de la lluvia.

Ambos rubios los miraron, Francis observó al acompañante del inglés mientras Alfred los miraba a los dos, primero a uno y luego al otro.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Ah… - Arthur maldijo en voz baja – no se supone que nos vieran.

-…Claro – asintió Kiku. – El asunto de las clases. Lamento entonces haberle creado problemas…

-N… no es eso…- Intentó decir pero si Kiku algo sabia bien es que para nada debería involucrarse con la gente rica, por que esos solamente utilizan a los de abajo para pisarlos.

Kiku avanzó tres pies hacia afuera de la carpa y de nuevo Arthur le tomó del brazo, a él nadie, absolutamente nadie le iba a dejar plantado así y menos frente a sus amigos y _mucho menos _ alguien como _él. _ Después de un ligero forcejeo en el que Francis y Alfred fueron testigos, Kiku cayó al barro ensuciando sus ropas chinas y perdiendo el ya casi suelto listón que amarraba su cabello logrando que los mechones se hicieran hacia adelante cubriendo su rostro y mejillas, Kiku alzó la cara para hacerse el largo cabello para atrás, eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba y haciendo uso de toda su dignidad se puso en pie con la ropa salpicada y suspiró.

-… Adiós - dijo con todo el respeto y honor que salió de su boca y se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa.

Arthur contempló la escena, y después de verle partir se quedó parando viendo el punto exacto en que la figura del asiático se había desaparecido en la oscuridad, quiso correr pero sus rodillas le fallaban, miró sin poder hacer mas que recordar la escena, la suave faz del japonés salpicada de barro, su impulso por quitarse el barro con el ante brazo, las ropas sucias, su faz decepcionada, enojada, sus cejas encrespadas, el cabello suelto y sucio. Miró al suelo y pudo distinguir el listón verde que minutos antes adornaba la cabellera lacia y azabache de Kiku, lo tomó entre sus manos, estaba sucio y aún así lo guardo entre sus cosas.

-¿Arthur? – El Francés lo llamó - ¿Es ese a quien haz escogido?

Arthur asintió solamente sin decir nada. Además de todo se sentía humillado. En silencio los tres avanzaron a sus respectivos sitios, al llegar a casa el británico se dispuso a lavar el delicado listón de seda con esmero para quitar las manchas, cuando lo logró lo extendió en el alfeizar de su ventana y lo contempló unos segundos.

-¿Y si elegí mal?…la persona que elegí tiene mucha dignidad como para hacerle esto… Tal vez mañana deba despedirme de él y ofrecerle unas disculpas por lo que he hecho. – pensó y al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver a Marianne en el jardín con uno de los sirvientes, a quien le daba ordenes de que cortase flores en medio de la noche y cuando el otro le traía las flores ella le despreciaba. "¡Esas no!" la escuchó decir.

Arthur suspiró, no, no podía casarse con ella de esa manera, probablemente Kiku pudiese enseñarle a ella un poco… probablemente le podía enseñar a él.

Se acostó sobre su cama a reflexionar sobre el día y de manera inconsciente tocó sus labios, cuando se percato de aquél movimiento no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ni siquiera sabes besar…

* * *

Esa misma noche Kiku regreso a casa y su hermano le abrazo preocupado creyendo que había sufrido un percance de mayor naturaleza, tras una mentira piadosa por parte del Japonés y una sonrisa, se le permitió retirarse a lavar, aun peinaba su cabello con los dedos cuando escuchó a su hermano del otro lado.

-Ne, Kiku, para tu cumpleaños, ósea mañana, te haré pan al vapor ¿Quieres?

Kiku sonrió a la idea y rio levemente; Yao siempre se esforzaba en hacer de esas ocasiones especiales todo un detalle.

-¡Si, eso suena bien! –contestó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡no todos los días se cumplen 15 años!

-¿Ah? – el Japonés rio de nuevo- ni 16 ni 17 ni 18 ya sabes.

Yao se atragantó con la galleta que llevaba en la mesa y riendo dio dos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Ya sal de ahí, ¡o te pondrás como pasa!

A la mañana siguiente Arthur se apresuró entre los jardines de la mansión Kirkland y resolvió tomar un pequeño ramo de rosas recién cortadas y de alto rango para ofrecer sus disculpas, tal vez incluso podría pedirle algo más. Una cosa era cierta, su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado la noche anterior.

-¡listo! Seis rosas rojas, y seis blancas. – sonrió satisfecho y pidió al chofer que lo llevase al barrio chino.

* * *

Fin del capitulo uno.

¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer!


	2. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**¡Michas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen feliz!**

**Nota previa:** Sobre la vestimenta de Kiku : El Kimono masculino: El Haneri es "el kimono que va adentro" bajo el Kimono formal, el obi es el cinto, el haori es el pequeño abrigo que se ponen, el Hakama son los "pantalones" holgados sobre el Kimono:) me he permitido un poco de banalidad en el escrito y le he vestido de mi color favorito… -verde- como referencia pueden ver como esta vestido en su CD...

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kiku! – Se escuchó el llamado al otro lado de la puerta del pequeño dormitorio del Japonés, el aludido abrió los ojos al llamado, aún era temprano pero el sol ya asomaba en su ventana, dicho sol entraba con sus rayos casi dándole en la cara, Kiku se sentó y talló sus ojos y se bajó del tapanco donde yacía su cama para abrir la puerta pero no encontró a nadie; en esta situación el cumpleañero decidió bajar al segundo piso de la casa donde vivía para buscar a su hermano.

Ambos hermanos vivían en una casa de tres pisos, una casa alta pero muy estrecha. La planta baja constituía el café así como el piso de arriba era parte del mismo, en el segundo piso se encontraban la cocina particular, la habitación de Yao, el baño y una pequeña sala-estudio, hasta arriba en el tercer piso solo estaba el dormitorio de Kiku, nada mas. Era una casita cómoda a la habían llegado muchos años atrás, había sido de un pariente quien se las dejó a ellos, después Yao empezaría a adaptar la parte de abajo para el café. A pesar de tenerse el uno al otro, ambos podían contar con el apoyo de la comunidad del barrio.

Kiku encontró a su hermano en el primer piso, a punto de abrir el café.

-¡Hoy tendremos muchas visitas! – Comentó emocionado – te celebraremos con los chicos.

Unos ruidos se escucharon en la parte de abajo y Yao mandó a su hermano a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo pudo ver a los vecinos ahí quienes le felicitaron y le sonrieron, la gran mayoría eran ya de edades adultas, tanto él como su hermano- que era diez años mayor que Kiku- se habían visto rodeados de adultos quienes les rodeaban como a una gran familia. El japonés se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había bajado a abrir la puerta aún con los pequeños pantalones y la playera de algodón que conformaban su pijama, así mismo su cabello largo era una maraña que mas parecía un estropajo. Puso una sonrisa nerviosa y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso para ducharse y vestirse decente. Al ver eso, los demás rieron y Yao bajó con ellos a darles la bienvenida.

-¡Ha crecido mucho! ¿Cuánto hace ya que llegó a ti?

Yao les sirvió te a cada uno de los siete y después de recargarse en una pared pensativamente respondió – Hoy se cumplen ocho años desde entonces.

-¡Ocho años!- respondió otro - ¿Recuerdas como andaba siempre descalzo por las terrazas o persiguiendo gatos?

-¡Oh, me temo que aun lo hace! – comentó otro entre risas, Yao rio también.

Su hermano "adoptado" había llegado a él cuando la abuela que cuidaba del pequeño Kiku había muerto, el chico japonés no había conocido a sus padres, Yao tampoco, él había sido educado por esa gente que ahora bebía el té con él. Tenía 17 cuando decidió quedarse con el niño.

Después de unos minutos de charla el cumpleañero bajó las escaleras y se sentó con ellos, llevaba de nuevo un traje de ropas chinas con manga larga y el cabello acicalado, vestido y peinado así se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor, de no ser por la cortina del fleco que caía sobre su frente.

-¡Mírate! Ya con quince años… ¿Quién diría? Apenas ayer parece que fue cuando me toco verte siendo un recién nacido- comentó uno de los presentes.

Kiku se atragantó - ¡No mienta! – reprochó y los demás rieron. De pronto se escuchó la campana sonar y todos voltearon a la entrada, era usual que los clientes llegaran desde tan temprano lo que era inusual era que los clientes entraran con un ramo de rosas en solitario desde tan temprano. ¿Tendría una cita?

-¡Kiku! – Arthur le llamó desde la puerta y todos voltearon a ver al aludido. "¿Qué hace aquí?" se preguntó mentalmente el japonés quien se levantó sorprendido y se disponía a avanzar hasta el rubio cuando otro de los presentes habló.

-¡No se quede ahí mi buen amigo, venga y siéntese con nosotros!

- Parece que el pequeño Kiku ha recibido una visita de uno de sus amigos – comentó otro y Yao fijó la vista en inglés.

-… uno muy fino… - dijo en voz baja el hermano y avanzó hasta Arthur - ¿Es usted un conocido de Kiku? - cuestionó curioso fijando sus dos ojos sobre el chico viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-¡Ah! – Kiku respingó acercándose a ellos- ¡s...si! – Al oír esto Yao se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ah, vale! No sabia que tenias amigos de fuera – miró a Arthur una vez mas – no se quede ahí, acompáñenos, justo estamos celebrando.

Arthur pudo sentir la mirada de desconfianza por parte del chino y realmente respiró cuando Kiku habló para confirmar que se conocían, respingó suavemente a la invitación y siguió a Yao.

-¿Celebrando? – preguntó volteando a ver a Kiku quien asintió levemente.

-…mi cumpleaños…

Yao los oía a lo lejos y solo rodaba los ojos.

-Tu… ¿Cumpleaños? … Wow... Entonces llego en buen momento… ¿Podemos hablar brevemente a solas?

Kiku asintió y disculpándose con los presentes subió con su acompañante al segundo piso.

-¡NO SE TARDEN! – Yao aseveró con los brazos en la cintura viéndolos subir.

-¡No!...no, solo será rápido…

-¡JÁ! – Yao reprimió la burla que estaba apunto de hacer y volvió con sus visitas.

Una vez arriba ambos tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala, El inglés observó el lugar, parecía tan surreal, todo era de colores rojo, dorado, café y verde. Era como si hubiese sido transportado a China de la nada, el aroma que inundaba la habitación era un aroma cálido y dulzón, miró a Kiku frente a frente, éste no llevaba los lentes puestos y la ropa se veía menos grande que las veces anteriores.

-¿Y bien? – El japonés preguntó con las manos cruzadas. Seguía enojado y Arthur pudo notar ello, pero tenía que hacer el intento, por el bien de todo, por su propio bien.

-Para ser sincero no esperaba verle de nuevo – aseguró el pelinegro – Y si he admitido conocerle es para ahorrarle problemas con mi hermano, puede ser bastante inquisitivo.

-¡Ya vi! – Dijo el otro alzando levemente la voz - ¡Casi me quema con la mirada! –soltó un bufido- Cual sea, esto es pera ti...es. Es en señal de disculpas, ¡No quiero vivir con esa culpa! - le dijo entregándole las flores. Kiku las tomó y las examinó unos segundos antes de olerlas, el corte de los tallos de las flores era desigual y recto, definitivamente no habían sido compradas, habían sido cortadas de forma inexperta; por él, por Arthur.

-Es…estas flores… ¿Crecen…en su jardín? – preguntó suavemente alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio quien le miraba curiosamente. Y es que Arthur no había podido apartar la vista del chico mientras las veía, de nuevo su pálida piel tenia el maduro color del durazno justo en la zona de las mejillas, era una forma sutil que había descubierto para interpretar el estado anímico de Kiku sin tener que preguntarle. De pronto la pregunta del japonés lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-b…bueno – se aclaró la garganta – La variedad que tenemos en el jardín de la mansión es de la mejor… si te das cuenta los pétalos son mas gruesos…y es mas aromática…si…

-Así…que… ¿le gusta la jardinería? – Kiku preguntó y un rubor se hizo presente en la cara de Arthur. Aquel chico asiático sabía leer muy bien algunas palabras y situaciones. El inglés asintió levemente.

-Un poco… me gustaría adentrarme más...en ello.

-¡SE ESTA ENFRIANDO EL TE! – Yao gritó desde las escaleras para llamarles.

-¡Ya vamos! – respondió el menor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas mis disculpas? Por todo…

-Mmh… - asintió un par de veces – Yo también debo ofrecer mis disculpas, me parece que he actuado muy imprudentemente ayer – aseguró haciendo una leve reverencia. Y Arthur sonrió tomando entre sus dedos la delicada coleta que se hizo para adelante cuando Kiku se inclinó, la acarició suavemente y después Kiku se levantó.

-Será mejor que bajemos, o mi hermano se pondrá furioso… por cierto, sería un honor que nos acompañara – le dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

- Seguro… por cierto… ¿Cuántos años cumples?

-¿Mmh? – Kiku sonrió irónicamente – 15 años. –dijo dándose la vuelta apresurándose por las escaleras.

-¡15 años!

Arthur había calculado que precisamente Kiku era mas joven que el, pero había calculado que fuera un chico de 16 años a punto de cumplir 17, aunque _ciertamente _se veía mucho mas joven que eso, incluso para los 15 años se veía aún muy joven. Por un momento Arthur se quedó cuestionándose a si mismo sobre su elección. ¡Había robado su primer beso a alguien de 14 años! , el rubio se dio un golpe en la frente mientras bajaba las escaleras. "Y aun así parece ser mas sensato que muchos de los que conozco" – pensó cuando le vio de nuevo sentado con los demás visitantes que ahora eran muchos mas. Kiku había dejado las flores en una jarra con agua y platicaba animosamente con ellos.

Por un momento Arthur decidió dejar atrás todo lo que sus costumbres implicaban y se volvió uno en la charla con los invitados y con Kiku quien a menudo les protestaba las burlas que le hacían, Yao poco a poco se fue suavizando pero aquello no significara que no tuviera sus sospechas respecto a la repentina amistad de su hermano menor con un chico como Arthur, pues éste era obviamente fino y lo que menos deseaba eran problemas con esa clase de gente, sin embargo Arthur parecía acoplarse bastante bien a las cosas. A menudo los hombres hablaban en chino y Kiku mismo, en aquel idioma les respondía en tono de reproche, Arthur pensó que era…lindo dentro de todo. Al llegar el medio día él se disculpó diciendo que debía irse, los demás lo despidieron como si llevaran años de conocerse, al salir del establecimiento, acompañado con Kiku, se volteó para decirle unas palabras.

-tu gente es muy alegre…

-¡Ah! Les ha agradado hablar con alguien que les cuenta cosas como las que usted es capaz de contarles… ¿En serio tiene un laberinto de rosas? – Arthur asintió.

-Como sea… ¿Crees poder salir a las cinco de nuevo?

-… ¿hoy? – El japonés dudo levemente antes de asentir – seguro…

- En serio quiero disculparme por lo de ayer… no es lo que piensas… - dijo tragando saliva, por un momento el pensamiento "_Es mucho peor_" se puso en su mente y se sacudió la idea – No es como que moleste que me vean contigo…eran solo unos asuntos con ellos – explicó- dime… ¿Te gustaría conocer el laberinto de rosas?

Kiku le miró unos segundos ¿De que se trataba todo esto? ¿Lo buscaba, le pedía una cita, _lo había besado DOS VECES,_ se disculpaba y ahora lo invitaba a conocer su jardín?... En definitiva era un comportamiento muy raro, pensó Kiku, no podía dejarse convencer tan fácilmente, había algo debajo de todo esto. Volteó a ver a los invitados y vio que desde ahí no podían observarlos. Suspiró un poco aliviado después de todo.

-¿Si o no? – Arthur insistió; para él el tiempo era oro puro, no podría arriesgarse a perder días tratando de conquistar a alguien, miró a Kiku y pensó que en definitiva este sería muy duro de convencer, empezaba a arrepentirse cuando el otro asintió.

-Está bien supongo…

-Bien, pasarán por ti entonces a esa hora

-Espere… ¿Pasarán?...

-Ajá...enviaré a uno de los choferes para que venga por ti y te lleve a la mansión ¿De acuerdo?

-¡un chófer! ¿Está loco?... n…no puedo…

-Shhh. No pasa nada… - le aseguró. – es un rolls royce negro ¿De acuerdo?

-n… ¿No?...no lo estoy… - Respondió pero Arthur solo rodó los ojos y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Entonces nos vemos mas tarde… -Arthur se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… - regresó sobre sus pasos y se inclinó para besar al japonés tomándolo por sorpresa, Kiku abrió los ojos de golpe pero no se retiró, cuando Arthur se separó, el chico asiático solo se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrirla. – Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida y riendo levemente se separó de él por completo y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí.

-… ¿Qué significa todo eso? – se preguntó a si mismo, definitivamente no pensaba confiarse del todo a las palabras del rubio, acarició sus labios y se sonrojó levemente. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Por supuesto que _le gustaba, _Arthur no solo era _demasiado _ bueno con las palabras, sino que además era bastante asertivo con lo que quería. Casi parecía imposible negársele a sus ocurrencias, de alguna forma con el poco tiempo de verlo había podido captar ciertas cosas de su personalidad. Y lo sabía, le molestaba que algo se le negara. Era un hombre muy orgulloso y ciertamente molesto, pero al mismo tiempo caballeroso… ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Kiku no podía creer completamente en sus palabras, que un chico aburrido se acercase a un chico tan "X" viéndolo desde varios ángulos _podría pasar _, pero que ese chico le buscase para salir, _le besare, y le pidiera disculpas _definitivamente era extraño, y mas aun que lo llevase a su casa. ¿Sería seguro? Aun así le dio el beneficio de la duda. De cualquier modo, Kiku sabría defenderse en bastantes situaciones. Al finalizar sus pensamientos regresó con sus invitados a pasar el resto de la tarde de su décimo quinto cumpleaños.

* * *

Arthur sabía que tenía el tiempo en contra, sabía que había escogido a una persona por demás complicada para tal plan, así mismo una parte de sí le pedía reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo, pero para ese tiempo ya era demasiado tarde, ya había involucrado al chico demasiado, otra cosa es que no iba a permitir que su familia volviera a humillarle si el presentaba una decisión y luego se retractaba. Tal como Francis le había hecho entender cuando le comentó y le puso al día de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Y si te retractas? Sabes muy bien que eso solo te traerá mas burla, así que tendrías que ir todo el camino con el chico"

Arthur había cavilado la situación durante todo el día, Incluso había dado una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad y había encontrado _algo _que planeaba usar mas adelante; pronto darían las cinco y eso significaría que le volvería a ver, le tendría en los rincones de su jardín, de su casa, _de su lugar. _ Arthur sacó lo que había comprado en el centro de la ciudad: una pequeña cajita de terciopelo la cual abrió y sacó una sortija de tamaño pequeño, era de oro blanco con un diamante negro y redondo. Era una joya costosa y visualmente hermosa, Arthur la había escogido por el motivo de que, después de todo, Kiku podría conservar la pieza. Francis lo encontró absorto analizando el anillo.

-Le quedará bien – Dijo al entrar en el salón – Tiene las manos pequeñas así que resaltara delicadamente.

-¡Avisa antes de entrar o haz ruido!... ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido _ella_?... no quiero malos entendidos si alguien mas me ve sosteniendo esto antes de tiempo. – Reprochó guardando el anillo de inmediato. Francis soltó un bufido.

-¿Así que piensas ir...con todo?

-No puedo retractarme lo sé…

- ¿Entonces?... ¿Qué harás si acepta?

- ¿Cómo que, que voy a hacer?... seguir con todo por supuesto…

-¿Casarte? – Preguntó de forma inquisitiva, Arthur solo asintió. - ¿Y…que pasará después?

-Pues… que pasado el tiempo… ya sabes…siempre existe la opción del divorcio.

-¿Divorcio? ¿Cuánto tiempo darás a tu matrimonio _si es que acepta_? ¿Una semana? ¿Qué harás si Marianne también se casa Mmh?

-… ¡Ya te lo he dicho _divorcio_!... ¡no puedo retractarme! Debo cumplir con todas mis palabras…

-¿Ahora resulta?... ¡no todo es tan fácil! Encima con alguien tan joven… Hey… ¿Recuerdas la opera que vimos en Milán?...

-¿La…del americano y la chica Japonesa? ¡Oh por favor, no empieces, no es lo mismo!

Francis suspiró. -Solo espero…que no dañes demasiado a las personas que estas involucrando.

Arthur lo miró severamente tomando de nuevo el anillo entre sus manos.

-No… claro que no. – aseguró.

Arthur no lo aceptaría del todo frente a Francis, pero había algunos puntos antes de que "lo que debiera pasar" sucediera. Primero antes de todo, sus padres deberían aceptar al nuevo fiancé de su hijo, esto era ya de por si demasiado complicado, pero lo verdaderamente complicado de la situación era, convencer a Kiku de decir que si. ¿Después de todo quien dice "si" a una propuesta de esa naturaleza el tercer día de conocer a alguien?

Si decía que no, eso iba a ser verdaderamente decepcionante.

Por otro lado, si todo salía según sus absurdos planes, y el chico decía que si, los padres debían aceptar y Arthur estaba seguro que iban a objetar duramente. Es decir para que todo siguiera su curso tendrían que suceder esas dos cosas. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad que esas dos cosas sucedieran?

Cinco campanadas sonaron en el reloj del salón principal y retumbaron en la mansión, Arthur se apresuró a comunicar el mandado al chofer para que recogiera al japonés.

"_No deje que hable con nadie mas durante el trayecto, ofrézcale un breve recorrido por el centro de la ciudad, pero no deje que nadie le hable, tráigale directo al jardín, y guíele directo al laberinto de rosas, el que se encuentra en la parte sur"_

* * *

Kiku subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, los invitados siguieron hablando y bebiendo un poco con el hermano mayor, Kiku simplemente se excusó y subió a cambiarse de ropas; de alguna manera le incomodaba la idea de que le subieran en uno de esos costosos y lujosos autos, la mayoría de la gente aún andaba a pie o tomaba el tranvía. Fastidiado por la etiqueta resolvió usar uno de los _Kimonos_ que tenía, _algo especial._ Kiku gozaba dentro de todo de mantener afianzadas sus raíces niponas; practicaba y hablaba japonés usualmente. Tener un _kimono_ no era algo raro después de todo, el chico era el mas feliz cada que llegaba un cargamento de mercancías directas de Asia, pues muchas veces estas incluían cosas de Japón.

Se vistió con un _Kimono_ color verde olivo con su Hakama de color verde claro, un _obi_* dorado y un _haori _*de un color verde mas brillante con estampado blanco de flores de ciruelo, debajo su kimono dejaba entre ver el _haneri_* de color dorado con blanco. Al final colocó una bufanda color lima sobre sus hombros y la enredó sobre su cuello y bajó las escaleras para salir por la puerta delantera del café donde vio a unos de los chicos que trabajan con el y su hermano y se despidió de ellos antes de irse, su hermano le miró con reproche, pero ya estaba enterado de que saldría, claro está no tenia todos los detalles de aquella salida pero había aceptado que finalmente , su hermano menor estaba creciendo y no podría frenar aquello; Yao suspiró y lo miró partir , acto seguido tomó un sobre blanco de su escritorio, uno que había llegado en la mañana y lo leyó con detenimiento.

-Dime...que es mentira… -dijo en un susurro leyéndolo nuevamente.

* * *

Kiku alzó la vista y puntualmente había un auto negro brillante, la laca reflejaba los faroles del barrio chino, al llegar, el chofer le dio un cordial saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta de la cabina del auto en donde el pelinegro entró con ligera desconfianza, el auto se movió tan solo un poco y Kiku se sentó con las manos en su regazo mirando por la ventana, se sentía incomodo y torpe, una situación sumamente confusa, algo que jamás hubiese pensado, de repente la cabeza le daba vueltas; por unos minutos pensó en Arthur a medida que el carro avanzaba por las estrechas calles empedradas de la ciudad, pensó en sus cálidos y _juguetones _ojos color olivo, su sonrisa sofisticada y segura y su cabello color dorado pálido, así mismo sus expresiones – pensaba Kiku – denotaban que se imponía seguridad a si mismo a fin de evitar ser atacado por un flanco fácil.

Kiku suspiró.

Por supuesto que cualquier persona hubiese encontrado fascinante encontrarse en un auto lujoso rumbo a una mansión mucho más lujosa, a encontrarse con un chico como Arthur, por supuesto que si ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían? Tal incluso pareciese un cuento de hadas, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas ¿Cierto? ; Algo turbio debía existir de trasfondo; el pelinegro acomodo un mechón que volaba libremente detrás de su oreja. A esas alturas no sabía si estaba determinado a conocer si había una verdad o no. ¿Por qué se había vestido así? Claro está por la situación pero no quería volver a exponerse, jugueteó un poco con sus sandalias y miro de frente, una gran mansión blanca se miraba en el horizonte, abarcaba mas de la vista que profería la ventana, Kiku la observó detenidamente antes de que el auto parara su marcha y de nuevo volvió a verse con el chofer quien cumpliendo las estrictas órdenes del joven Kirkland, le llevó hasta una zona donde lo primero que pudo ver fue una alta pared de hojas y rosales trepadores.

-El señor le espera al final del laberinto.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Arthur esperaba que caminara todo el trayecto hasta el centro del laberinto solo para verlo? , el japonés soltó un suspiro agotado y se dirigió a la entrada, tenia muchas cosas que decirle al rubio, así que levantando suavemente el Hakama con sus dos manos se internó en el laberinto.

Dio vuelta en la primera entrada y se topó con otro pasillo lleno de flores giró a la derecha para encontrarse con pared, aquello empezaba a desesperarlo; quizás pocas veces mostraba su enojo, pero había bastantes cosas que lo molestaban a sobremanera, la falta de cortesía de algunas personas o la incapacidad de algunos para contener un estornudo en medio de una platica seria, las mentiras, el uso de la ropa incorrecta en épocas del tiempo incorrectas y algunas veces el ruido de los pavorreales al pavonarse frente a las hembras, eran cosas que encontraba molestas pero siempre se contenía, por que enojado, podía volverse una persona muy intransigente.

Giró en su trayecto otra vez y se encontró con otro pasillo largo, fastidiado empezó a andar a zancadas y giró a la derecha de nuevo para encontrar otra pared, entonces retrocedió hasta encontrarse con otro pasillo y una zona aislada, ¿Era el centro? Kiku avanzó más rápido al punto casi de tropezar con una piedra en su sandalia de madera pero se detuvo de los rosales. Mala idea pues hirió su mano con unas espinas, besó su herida y lamió su dedo sangrante avanzando con gesto de pocos amigos por el laberinto, de pronto al llegar al punto asilado sintió una mano que le tomó por atrás, de la cintura y le levantó brevemente.

-Hay una gruesa raíz ahí, si no te fijas por andar de berrinchudo podrías caer… - Arthur le susurró levemente - ¿Estas bien?

El japonés lo volteó a ver, en principio con sorpresa y segundos mas adelante le empujó suavemente. Respiró profundamente y solo entonces profirió unas palabras.

-¿Por qué me hizo venir hasta acá?

-¿Hasta acá?...esto no es la mitad del laberinto, tu sabes, he tenido que venir a buscarte por que te estabas tardando mucho – Arthur le dio dos palmadas suaves en la cabeza -¿Quién diría? – comentó riendo. - Pero… ¿Me vas a decir que no es hermoso? Rosas a donde sea que gires tu mirada.

En efecto había rosas a donde sea que se volteara a ver, eran de la misma variedad de rosas que Arthur le había entregado en las mañana, por un momento Kiku sintió pena por esas rosas que ahora decoraban su habitación y que habían sido destinadas a una muerte así cuando podrían estar llenando de vida aquel esplendoroso jardín-laberinto. Arthur tomó el brazo del pelinegro y le llevó mas adentro del laberinto, por unos momentos Kiku pensaba en alguna manera de huir , en el mundo actual no se sabe si el que camina junto a nosotros es un asesino serial o algo peor, sin embargo continuó su marcha hasta que llegaron al centro del sitio.

-En realidad, soy el único que se sabe este pasaje de memoria- dijo cuando al llegar le invitó a tomar asiento en una banca de madera que por fortuna estaba seca, en invierno las heladas caían y empapaban todo, Kiku se preguntó como las rosas podrían mantener tal esplendor en un clima tan adverso. Pero es que a ellas les gusta el frio.- pensó.

Kiku se quedó viendo el lugar aun de pie sin animarse a tomar asiento junto al rubio, Arthur lo miró, siempre había visto a Kiku ataviado en ropas que para él sobrepasaban lo exótico, pero de alguna forma en esta ocasión se veía por demás…¿Adorable era la palabra? Como a una pequeña figura decorada con ropa de papel, pues la almidonada tela del Kimono de Kiku parecía hecha de este material, el color verde olivo resaltaba sus ojos y la bufanda le daba un toque mucho más inocente. _Después de todo solo tiene 15 años _– pensó.

Cuando finalmente tomó asiento a su lado, Arthur buscó la forma de tomar sus dos manos, heladas y pálidas, las miró durante unos segundos y notó las rojas heridas que había sufrido con el rosal minutos antes, el rojo contrastaba con la blanca piel. Tuvo una sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, no quería volver a ver dañada esa piel, no quería que Kiku volviese a resultar herido, de alguna forma se había conectado con él, de alguna forma ahí, los dos a solas, fue el momento oportuno para sentir a su corazón latir con fuerza, violentamente como si estuviera a punto de estallar; el hormigueo aumentó y apretó suavemente esas manos entre las suyas, las unió entrelazando los dedos, manos frente a frente; pudo notar la confusa expresión en el rostro del asiático, poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando, acarició esas manos con suavidad y alzándolas besó a ambas con delicadeza, las miró, una de ellas habría de lucir el anillo que había comprado, repasó su plan mentalmente una y otra vez y empezó a sentirse nervioso, subió su mano hasta la mejilla del Japonés y la acaricio con los dedos suavemente; en una extraña reacción Kiku cerró los ojos con calma, aun se le notaba tenso y confundido pero parecía querer llevar las cosas en calma, no preguntar demasiado y dejarse llevar.

-No abras los ojos por favor… - Arthur le dijo en un susurró suave y aterciopelado mientras aun acariciaba su faz. Kiku asintió sin preguntar nada. Entonces, de su bolsillo, el rubio sacó el anillo y contempló, pronto, ese anillo adornaría la pequeña y delicada mano del japonés. En ese momento y bajo la luna que ya estaba imperando en los cielos, Arthur sintió con toda seguridad y con toda verdad que lo que esperaba en ese momento, era un "si". Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, el mundo podría irse lejos, ya no pensaba en su plan inicial. Solo quería escuchar a esos pequeños e inexpertos labios pronunciar las palabras mágicas, un "si" y todo estaría completo en su vida. Conteniendo la respiración, el chico tomó la mano de Kiku y separando el dedo anular colocó el anillo deslizándolo hasta la base y contempló unos segundos la escena.

Al sentir el metal en su dedo Kiku apartó suavemente la mano abriendo los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, confuso y curioso. Miró su mano y luego a Arthur con gesto de profundo desconcierto en sus ojos. - ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó viendo el anillo.

-Un anillo, desde luego – Respondió el Inglés sonriendo, _adoraba _fastidiarlo de esa manera.

-¡Ya se! Pero… ¿Por qué pone usted algo tan valioso en mi mano?...

-Es tuyo…

-¿De que se trata todo esto? – su tono de voz iba alarmándose poco a poco. Arthur suspiró.

-¿Sabes que significa?

Kiku _sabia _ que significaba, pero _no quería creerlo. _Por supuesto que todo era demasiado absurdo para él, no podría siquiera pensar en cómo, Arthur había llegado a semejante punto ¡Un anillo en su mano! Kiku miró el anillo de nuevo ¡Era demasiado fino! , definitivamente no podría con eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? –se preguntó.

-Te estoy pidiendo matrimonio – Arthur le dijo de forma suave pero firme.

Normalmente, cuando a alguien se le pide matrimonio, esta persona sonríe y estalla en llanto, pero Kiku permaneció atónito a las palabras del rubio ¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma? , el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza. - ¿Matrimonio? ¿Esta usted riéndose de mí? Podre ser joven, pero no idiota – aseveró.

Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa – no, no lo eres - replicó. – Es sólo que, hay quienes quieren que me case pronto, y he decidido salir a buscar a la persona yo mismo antes de que me escojan a alguien – añadió. En ese momento Arthur no supo que parte de esa oración era verdad y cual era mentira.

-…. ¿y ha decidido que una persona al azar a la cual conoce de tres días es la indicada para compartir el resto de su vida?

Arthur asintió.

-¡No puede estar hablando en serio! – dijo y se puso de pie.

-Oh si, hablo muy en serio, pero no me tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo bien…

-Si respondiera ahora mi respuesta sería no y no creo que cambie pronto –replicó y Arthur solo suspiró. Por supuesto que iba a ser difícil que hubiera dicho que si. Kiku intentó quitarse el anillo cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

-Es tuyo, ya te lo dije, consérvalo.

-Eh… ¿No?...no puedo. Lo siento no puedo conservar algo tan valioso.

-¿Me vas a decir que por esto ya no puedo buscarte? – le preguntó con un tono de inocencia y Kiku se sonrojó levemente. Arthur se paró frente a él. - ¿Tanto te disgusto? –le preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-N...no… no me disgusta – Kiku desvió la vista, aun podía sentir el anillo en su dedo, aun no se había acostumbrado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me rehúyes tanto? Es como si tuviera que capturar a un gorrión…

-…tal vez a usted le gusta jugar al cazador…

-Ciertamente… - le dijo de manera suave aproximándose a él y acarició la larga coleta de cabello negro. - ¿Pero que pasa cuando he encontrado lo que buscaba?

-¿Lo ha encontrado?

-…por accidente…si...dime… ¿Te gusto?

-…no lo se… - Kiku respondió con la vista en el piso y volteó a ver a Arthur tan solo para encontrarse con los hermosos orbes color verde. Se quedo pasmado al verlos. Arthur parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver acercarse a él.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó de manera suave y el pelinegro asintió con delicadeza. Entonces y solo entonces el rubio volvió a inclinarse sobre el suavemente rozando con delicadeza los labios del otro quien los partía gradualmente antes de que se unieran, Arthur le besó con delicadeza, enseñándole, gozando, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo pegando al suyo, acariciando el cabello sintiendo el aroma herbal que desprendía, poco a poco el otro cruzó ambas manos detrás del cuello del británico dejándose llevar por completo, con los ojos cerrados respondía a aquel contacto intentando no ponerse tenso o nervioso y tan solo disfrutó la sensación.

Al romper el contacto se detuvieron a mirarse fijamente; era extraño pero confortable. No hubo necesidad de muchas palabras, Arthur tomó la mano de Kiku entrelazándolas y llevándole a la salida del laberinto – Vamos al salón susurró.

Por primera vez se sintió seguro con lo que era y lo que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

Al llegar al salón se encontraron con Francis y Alfred que iban saliendo del salón donde tenían una mesa de billar por lo que ambos mantenían en las manos los tacos de juego; ambos los miraron de reojo y el francés no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mano de Kiku que mantenía puesto el anillo ¿Había aceptado la propuesta? , acto seguido dio un ligero codazo a Alfred que también vislumbró la joya. Un "Wow" mudo salió de su boca.

-¿Han visto a mis padres?- Arthur preguntó de forma tajante y recibió un "no" como respuesta. Arthur suspiró. – Iré a buscarlos entonces… - volteó a ver a Kiku y le susurró – Espérame aquí… ¿De acuerdo? – El pelinegro asintió observando todo a su alrededor. _Era demasiado _lujoso, ni siquiera las lámparas estaban exentas de lujo. Decidió explorar el salón sin ir muy lejos.

Alfred y Francis se retiraron a su lugar de nuevo, a la sala de billar donde mantenían una curiosa conversación sobre lo que acababan de ver.

-¿Lo has visto?

-¿Entonces no era broma? ¿Todo es cierto?

-Me temo que si… -respondió el francés- pobre chico… ¡Se ve tan inocente!

-Pero todo esto… ¿Para vengarse de su prometida? ¿No es mucho? ¿No es más fácil….?

-pero estamos hablando de Arthur… y ya vimos que es capaz de proponer casamiento a alguien solo por fastidiar a su familia

Ambos rubios hablaban tranquilamente sin imaginar aquel "chico inocente" estaba escuchando sus palabras, sintiendo un balde de agua fría caerle por todo el cuerpo. Pero no podría solo salir huyendo _ni siquiera sabía donde estaba _¿Qué tan desesperado podría estar Arthur para recurrir a algo tan bajo? – Kiku se preguntó y justo en ese momento Arthur regresaba a su lado acompañado de sus padres. Una pareja de rasgos finos, ambos elegantemente vestidos caminaron hasta el y le miraron fijamente. Probablemente Arthur ya les había hablado de él puesto que le saludaron cordialmente _por su nombre. _ El japonés trató de mantener la postura. Claro está, Arthur no les había contado todo. Justo en ese momento bajaba de las escaleras una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules ataviada en rosa que se quedo viendo la escena con curiosidad y se acercó a ellos.

-Sucede que… -Arthur tomó la mano de Kiku que tenía el anillo y la alzó a la vista de los presentes- les presento a mi fiancé. –dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa ladeada en la boca causando la sorpresa de los presentes, Marianne y su madre se taparon la boca y el padre tranquilamente encendió un cigarrillo.

Sin embargo el mas sorprendido fue Kiku mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Así que ese era el plan completo? ¿Hecho realidad frente a sus ojos?

La madre abrió la boca para protestar pero fue detenida por el padre. Quien tan solo soltó un – Mañana hablamos Arthur- y se dio la vuelta pidiendo a las damas que lo acompañasen.

Cuando ambos chicos quedaron de nuevo a solas el sentimiento de incomodidad del menor fue creciendo mas y mas al grado de humedecer los ojos, pero obvio, no se iba a permitir eso.

-Quiero…ir a casa… - pidió lo mas respetuosamente que su voz le permitió.

Arthur entendió por un momento el sinfín de lo que podría estar pasando en su mente, le hubiera gustado decir _"en serio, piénsalo y di que si"_ pero las palabras no salieron de su boca; sin embargo si el pelinegro accedía a su petición, Arthur encontraría ya una forma de imponer su decisión desde luego.

No se iba a retractar.

-Te llevaré, vamos – le dijo extendiendo el brazo para cederle el paso, Kiku caminó a su lado y cuando salieron de la casona el mas joven se abrazó a si mismo.

-¿Podría… ir yo solo, así como he venido? – Arthur escuchó atentamente y le miró preocupado.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo? – Preguntó y el pelinegro solo negó suavemente.

-Está bien – replicó - …que te lleven a casa. – respondió resignado.

Ambos caminaron y el pelinegro subió al auto que estaba por arrancar, Kiku levantó una vez mas la vista mirándole tristemente entregándole algo en las manos antes de cerrar por completo la puerta.

-La próxima vez que tenga un plan maestro busque no involucrar a otros – dijo de forma fría.

-Kiku… no… espera… ¿Qué? – Arthur trató de asimilar en vano lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Y por favor… No vuelva a buscarme… - dijo cuando el auto marchaba hacia la salida dejando al rubio profundamente consternado, preocupado, desolado.

-...- Arthur miró en su mano para descubrir el anillo - …

El rubio analizó la situación una y otra vez. ¿En que momento Kiku se había percatado de ello? Repasó los últimos instantes y se dio cuenta de un detalle curioso.

No se había percatado de la presencia de Marianne en absoluto. Era como si ella hubiere sido borrada del mapa por que en ese momento solo le importaba sostener la mano del chico que se acababa de alejar devolviéndole el anillo que le había otorgado previamente.

Sintió un dolor inexplicable en el pecho, lo único que quería era detener ese auto, frenarlo y bajar a Kiku de ahí, explicarle todo, pedirle que reconsiderara.

-No te quiero perder… - dijo mirando el anillo.

* * *

-Un… ¡mocoso! – Marianne gritaba con fuerza en el estudio del padre de Arthur. – ¡ha elegido a un sucio chiquillo sobre MI! – se señaló a si misma- ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! ¿DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO?

-¡Calma! –El señor Kirkland se frotó el puente de la nariz - vamos a respetar su decisión.

-¿Qué? ¿Y así pide que me calme? ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!- la chica movía los dedos con desesperación.

-Cariño… - la madre intervino - … ¿A que te refieres con respetar su decisión? Creí que ya teníamos todo trazado…

El hombre suspiró.

-¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Arthur quiere provocarnos ¿Cuánto crees tu que dure su jueguito antes de que se retracte? Por favor… ¿Creen que en verdad él es capaz de algo así en serio? Solo nos está fastidiando…

-¡Pues muy bien hecho! ¡Me ha fastidiado mucho!

-¡Cálmate!... –el hombre empezaba a perder la paciencia- Juguemos su juego. ¿De acuerdo? Aceptemos su decisión…veremos cuando Arthur se cansa de esto. Además… falta que el compromiso se haga público, así que…- miró a su esposa- tendrán que preparar al chico, ya veremos si el pequeño se adapta a un riguroso adiestramiento de etiqueta.

-¡¿Educarlo!?

-Exacto… después de todo… Tenemos que refinarle ¿O no? – el hombre sonrió.

-No creo que se adapte a lo estricto… - dijo la esposa satisfecha.

-Cuando Arthur se dé cuenta, de que no puede estar con alguien sin clase pues… -volteó a ver a una desesperada Marianne. – te preferirá ¿De acuerdo?

La chica asintió. –Claro que no voy a permitir que ese chiquillo entrometido se salga con la suya – pensó.

* * *

-Lo sabe… -Arthur entró al cuarto de billar con sus amigos – Kiku se enteró de todo y se ha ido…- dio un golpe en la pared.

-¿Se enteró de…todo? – Francis volteó a ver a Alfred y ambos entendieron _donde _había estado el error.

-¡Se fue!... ¡expresamente me ha pedido que no lo vuelva a ver!

-¿Y dime, por que te afecta tanto? – Francis preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura, sin embargo Arthur se abalanzó sobre el tomándole del cuello – por que…

-¿por qué de verdad te gusta? – El americano inquirió llenando de tiza uno de los tacos para pegarle a la bola blanca en la mesa.

Al oír esas palabras Arthur agacho la mirada y soltó a Francis quién solidariamente puso una mano en su hombro. El inglés se sacudió.

-Y encima de todo humillado frente a mi familia, pero eso ya no importa… - sacó el anillo y lo arrojó a la mesa donde cayó en uno de los agujeros del tablero.

Francis suspiró y sacó el anillo observándolo suavemente, lo limpió. –Wow- pensó – realmente escogió algo muy fino. El francés lo talló en sus ropas y se lo puso en la mano a Arthur.

-Búscalo de nuevo. – le dijo.

-¿Qué?... ¡no voy a acosarlo!

-¿Acosarlo? Yo no diría eso, trata de hablar con él una última vez ¿Por qué habrías de rendirte? Se hombre y corrige tus errores.

-¿Te gusta no?... ¿Qué tiene de malo que hagas un último intento? – preguntó Alfred.

Arthur los observó y luego posó sus ojos en el anillo.

* * *

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes Kiku – el japonés se reprochó a si mismo cuando caminaba hasta la puerta de su hogar, el café aun estaba abierto pero no había rastro de su hermano en el establecimiento así que supuso estaría arriba. - Si había algo raro después de todo. - subió las escaleras donde encontró a su hermano en el segundo piso, en la sala-estudio con un papel entre las manos.

-Kiku… -dijo al verlo entrar, su voz sonaba tan quebrada que al oírlo el menor se apresuró hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó y su hermano le extendió el papel donde Kiku pudo leer.- ¿Esto…es…?

-Una orden de incautación… ¿recuerdas el hombre al que le firmé unos documentos? Ha cometido fraude… no ha pagado ni un céntimo de lo que pidió… y se dio a la fuga…-rio de manera acida- ¡Era mi mejor amigo!... y ahora… nos quitarán todo…

Kiku no daba crédito a lo que oía. Habían traicionado a su hermano y ahora por requisición pronto les quitarían todo lo que tenían en la vida si no pagaban una considerable suma de dinero. Las cosas no podían ser peores, el café, su casa, su patrimonio estaba en juego y sin ninguna posibilidad de salvarlas. Por unos segundos Kiku lamentó haber devuelto el anillo, por seguro que la pieza valía una fortuna pero sacudió esos pensamientos. Eso no era honesto después de todo.

-D… Debe haber algo que podamos hacer… buscaremos la forma. Y si no…trabajaré mucho para que al menos podamos movernos a un lugar seguro… - dijo para tranquilizar a su hermano quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Empezamos de la nada… gracias a que nos cedieron esta casa…pe...pero aun podemos resurgir ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, no se iban a dejar caer.

¡Vaya cumpleaños!- pensó Kiku- había empezado bien pero al caer la noche el mundo parecía ponerse en su contra. –suspiró tristemente.

_Por supuesto que le había dolido el desengaño._

**_Fin del capitulo 2_**

* * *

**N/A:**

**En serio Arthur se cuestiona el por que eligió a alguien que se veía tan joven. Digo… ¿Quién no se analiza después de elegir como objetivo a un chico que luce Tan menor?**

**Por otro lado es natural que Kiku hable chino, aun cuando sea japonés, se ha visto rodeado de gente de China, ¡su mismo hermano lo es! por lo tanto es coherente.**

**¡Ah! La cosa se pone algo triste y complicado. Kiku si que ha tenido un cumpleaños muy peculiar…**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews de verdad, así como de tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	3. El convenio y la distancia entre los dos

**El convenio y la distancia entre los dos**

"La persona con la que te cases, debe ser una persona que saque lo mejor de ti, no lo peor" – las palabras de su abuela retumbaron en su cabeza y Arthur se dejó caer en cama. No había conciliado el sueño en ya varias noches desde aquel incidente y no dejaba de arrepentirse de muchas cosas, el como había sido, no haber sido sincero… ¿Pero que era lo mas molesto de todo? Por un lado desde que había conocido a Kiku había encontrado en él mismo una capacidad que no sabía que tenía, esa extraña voluntad en la serie de eventos que se fueron presentando y con las emociones que se le fueron quedando, desde un principio, el asombro, la calidez y el misterio; la atracción, el anhelo y el deseo; el arrepentimiento y su nueva capacidad para pedir perdón.

…y volver a buscarlo.

Kiku había pues sacado esa parte de Arthur que lo alejaba del capricho que siempre había regido su vida, por el contrario, le hacía las cosas difíciles y el rubio se encontraba en una encrucijada por tratar de hacer las cosas de otra manera… por que dentro de todo aún había algo que Arthur no había dejado y eso era la persecución de un objetivo. Marianne estaba cada vez mas ausente de su cabeza y cada que la pensaba, era en formas negativas, las palabras de la abuela Kirkland permanecían en su cabeza, por supuesto que él mismo, Arthur, era el culpable de la situación en que se encontraba, pero había actuado por la razón de venganza, no iba a poder casarse con aquella chica si ella insistía en tratarlo de esas maneras, siempre, siempre, burlándose de él. Y mediante aquellos caprichos Arthur había encontrado el lado más horrible de si mismo.

Había jugado con las emociones de otra persona.

No es que se hubiese enamorado –aún era muy pronto para eso- pero aquel chico pelinegro, le agradaba, le hacía sentir bien, se sentía cómodo consigo mismo cuando estaba a su lado …se gustaba y disfrutaba saber de lo que era capaz cuando se trataba de Kiku. Había llegado a esa resolución, quizás, no fuese amor –aún- pensaba, pero dentro de todo no hubiera estado del todo mal si se hubiese enamorado de Kiku. Entonces descubrió que lo que sentía en su cuerpo y más adentro cuando sus pensamientos se dirigían al joven japonés, eran más auténticos, vivos, fuertes… y dolorosos que cuando pensaba en la chica o en alguien mas.

Y eran terriblemente dolorosos por que Kiku no quería volver a verlo.

Arthur permaneció mirando el alto techo de su habitación, cuando decidió que debía levantarse por desayuno bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta el comedor, escuchó las voces de sus padres y rodó los ojos, no había escuchado una palabra referente al tema desde aquella noche simple y sencillamente por que Arthur mismo se había escabullido todas las veces, pero hoy no sería un día mas para hacerlo.

-¡Arthur querido!- llamó su madre con una cálida sonrisa mientras bajaba su taza de té, su mano lucía un enorme anillo en ella. – ¿Te dignarás hoy a hablar con nosotros?

Arthur soltó un bufido y tomó asiento. De menos solamente estaban él y sus padres.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo – aseguró la madre. - ¿Cierto cariño? – miró al padre directamente.

-Hemos aceptado tu resolución para…- se aclaró la garganta- que te desposes con… ahm…el chico que...Trajiste

¿Había oído bien? Su padre, rudimentario y controlador ¿había aceptado su resolución? Arthur pensó que aquellas eran buenas noticias, desde luego, de no ser por que… Kiku no había aceptado ni aceptaría.

-Lo que si – continuó le padre sacando a Arthur de sus pensamientos – Es que si ese chico va a ser parte de la familia deberá…ser educado ¿Me explico?

Definitivamente había algo detrás de todo, algo tenían pensado sus padres y la única manera de averiguarlo era seguir con su propio plan, pero había fallado. Arthur suspiró sin decir nada y regresó a su habitación dejando a sus padres muy confundidos al respecto.

-¿En serio crees que funcione? – preguntó la madre una vez a solas

-Y si no… ya buscaremos la forma de deshacernos de esta situación… -dijo sonriendo muy seguro de si mismo- el dinero lo arregla todo.

* * *

Arthur se terminó de arreglar, estaba dispuesto a hacer un ultimo movimiento, injusto o justo eso no lo sabía pero había algo de cierto dentro de todo. Si él habría de compartir su vida con alguien tendría que ser con una buena persona que sacara lo mejor de él. Por otro lado…

¿Dónde esta? – preguntó a si mismo buscando en su cajón -¿Dónde esta el anillo?

Buscó en todos los cajones y bolsillos, llamó a la servidumbre que de inmediato se pusieron a buscar por la gema, en los jardines, en las estancias, en todos lados…

Pero no había rastro de aquel anillo de diamante negro.

Cansado, harto y frustrado, Arthur se refugió en la terraza cercana a su habitación, el perfume dulzón y francés reinaba en esa terraza, Arthur supo que _ella _había estado ahí, su rastro era inconfundible, y en efecto sus ojos divisaron la curvilínea silueta de Marianne quien justo en ese momento tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de blanca herradura, su enorme vestido azul cielo hacia un característico ruido al friccionarse con los muebles y el suelo, se sentó junto a Arthur quien trató de no prestarle mucha atención, ella fijó su vista hacia el horizonte y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Los rumores dicen que… haz perdido algo valioso ¿Qué fue Artie?

El rubio la miró unos segundos. ¿Qué podría responder? Pero justo antes de abrir la boca para soltar un deliberado "no es de tu incumbencia" la chica levantó una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos mostrándosela a Arthur, aquella mano lucía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y un diamante negro.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-¡Oh por favor! No nos hagamos los que no sabemos…es obvio que lo he tomado de tus cosas esta mañana.

-Dámelo…

-¿Ni siquiera por favor? – ella guardó su mano cruzándose de brazos. – Haz estado todos estos días, perdido mirándolo… - ella curvó una sonrisa traviesa – Era el anillo de ese chico ¿Cierto? … el de compromiso – no pudo evitar contener una risita - ¿Te ha rechazado? …

-….eso no te importa – Arthur extendió la mano – dámelo, no es tuyo.

-no, si eso ya lo sé, nunca tuviste ningún detalle así conmigo – fingió una voz triste – nunca te merecí un regalo por simple que fuera pero le regalas una hermosa y única joya a un chico…de esos, _sin clase,_ tu entiendes. No tiene sentido ¿Sabes? Y encima ¡se da el lujo de rechazarte!

-Si, si lo hizo y por eso, él es lo que es – Arthur siguió con la mano estirada – ni tu ni nadie van a cambiar mi mente, ni siquiera él, ahora dámelo.

-No

-Dámelo… - el rubio comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Este anillo debía ser mio, ¡No suyo! ¿No lo entiendes Artie?...toda nuestra vida hemos crecido sabiendo lo que nos deparaba el destino, crecimos sabiendo que nos íbamos a casar ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

Ella comenzaba a perder los estribos, _pero ella no era así _ y cuando se escucho a si misma se acomodó el flequillo y miró su mano para después sacarse el anillo y entregárselo a Arthur.

-Tómalo, ya no lo quiero si ha sido usado por él, de todos modos, además… merezco una joya más invaluable.

Arthur apretó la joya en sus manos y la guardó en el bolsillo sin voltear a ver a la dama que se alejaba de la terraza. Por ahora Arthur había recuperado la sortija y eso era lo que importaba. Así que después de unos minutos se levantó de la silla y corrió con el chofer para que lo llevara lo más rápido posible al barrio chino.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Arthur llegó al lugar, sin embargo no logró divisar al pequeño al cual había ido a buscar , se mantuvo esperando cerca del café y aguardó para tener una oportunidad para aproximarse.

-Creí haberle dicho que no me volviera a buscar… - Una voz le dijo a sus espaldas, una suave y asertiva voz ya familiar y que ansiaba y anhelaba volver a escuchar.

Arthur pegó un leve brincó antes de dar la vuelta para volver a verle, sus ojos engrandecieron, era mas grato a la vista que lo que recordaba, ahí, de pie, con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas como fresas que apenas van madurando, el resto de la piel pálida cubierta por la seda china, le miraba fijamente con esos ojos rasgados y oscuros. ¡Ah! Incluso la gracia de su cabello despeinado le daba un toque mas vivo, mas…todo. Pero estaba enojado, cruzando los brazos y pidiendo una explicación.

-Kiku… - tragó saliva - ¿Podemos hablar?

-… ¿no?

-Por favor…

-Estoy ocupado, solo he venido a dejar esto – alzó un sobre- y me voy.

-¿Irte?...a… ¿A dónde?- Kiku desvió la vista bajando levemente la cabeza

-Estoy trabajando en otro lado, como mensajero.

-Espera... ¿Ya no ayudas a tu hermano? – Preguntó desesperado y el más joven negó con suavidad.- ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? - suspiró – por que sí, por que necesito el trabajo. – Kiku subió la vista cuando al decir estas palabras el rubio le tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada…

-Kiku…vengo a buscarte…bien… quiero hablar contigo bien.

-No… - intentó soltarse- Como vera… - empezó a forcejear hablando con esfuerzo – tengo problemas mayores que ponerme a jugar con un riquillo caprichoso.

Arthur le soltó provocando que Kiku diera traspiés hacía atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. - ¡woah cuidado! - Exclamó el británico y de nuevo le tomó esta vez por la cintura y el otro de inmediato se incorporó para liberarse del incomodo contacto.

-Cinco minutos – pidió- y si no encuentras sentido en mis palabras… me alejo de ti para siempre, es una promesa, de caballero

Kiku mentiría si dijera que no estaba de alguna manera ¿Feliz? De verle de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo era tan desesperante, tan humillante… ¿Por qué estaba ahí después de que había descubierto su mentira? ¿Qué tendría que decirle? Kiku se mordió el labio inferior y suspirando asintió.

-Tres

-¿Qué?

-Tres minutos, le doy solo tres así que empiece ahora.

-Cinco…

-…Cuatro y es mi ultima oferta.

-…bien…cuatro...pero no aquí… necesito que sea un lugar mas privado.

-… - Kiku caminó hasta detrás del café hacía un callejón dejando el sobre el buzón de una casa vecina y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos mirando a Arthur - ¿y bien?

Arthur sacó entonces de su bolsillo el pequeño anillo de oro blanco – Olvidaste esto la ultima vez que nos vimos-

-¡Oh, ni siga con eso!

-Pero es tuyo y me gustaría que lo conservaras aunque… todo haya salido mal.

-Se burlo de mí, me utilizó.

-no….si... Pero yo no quería que fuera así

-¿Quería que le creyera?

-Si… ¡no!... – suspiró frustradamente- ¡Quería que dijeras que si!

-¿Para vengarse? Por favor… tengo otros problemas ¿Sabe usted?...la vida normal es muy difícil. Estamos a punto de perderlo todo si no pagamos en una semana… - suspiró- todo fue un fraude. La gente se burla de otros para salirse con la suya…como el hombre que uso de aval a mi hermano…como usted sr. Que me utiliza para sus planes de niño caprichoso.

Arthur suspiró, le dolían sus palabras, por supuesto pero había una molestia mas lejana – yo no soy así – le aseveró y Kiku soltó un bufido. Aunque no le creyera, Arthur sabía que semejante comparación por mas que justa era carente de fundamento, el no llevaría a la ruina a dos personas arriesgando todo lo que tenían. Una idea cruzó su mente y se sintió la persona más vil del mundo.

-Cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué?... ¿No ha escuchado nada?

-Claro que si… por eso te lo pido de nuevo…

-No entiendo sus ra….

-Si lo haces, si te comprometes conmigo… yo te daré el dinero de la deuda.

-No voy a…. ¿Qué?... ¿porque haría usted eso?... ¿Esta tan desesperado por llevar su plan a cabo?

-mentiría si te digo que no

-¡Hay muchas personas en el mundo! ¡Cualquiera puede serle útil!

-¡Pero no quiero a cualquiera!... – Replicó y el pelinegro soltó un bufido. – Kiku… -dijo suavemente-

-No…

-No lograrán juntar el dinero en una semana… yo te puedo ayudar…

El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Hasta ahí llegaba todo? ¿A un negocio? Miró hacia arriba distinguiendo los tres pisos de su estrecha casita y visualizo a su hermano trabajando de sol a sol para intentar cubrir con la deuda. Se odio a si mismo por no poder hacer mucho.

-La mitad si aceptas ahora…con eso calmas al cobrador…y la otra mitad cuando se lleve a cabo la boda.

¿Eso era todo? Iba a soltarse en un compromiso de esa magnitud, un contrato y nada más, un matrimonio sin amor con tal de beneficiar a ambas partes.

-¿y después? – Kiku preguntó casi de manera inconsciente.

-¿Después? – Arthur meditó sus palabras, todas y cada una de las opciones en su cabeza le ocasionaban un dolor en el estomago – después de un tiempo… te dejo ir.

¿Así era todo? El contrato quedaba firmado, duraba un tiempo las apariencias… ¿Y se separarían? …por que después de todo ¿Arthur iba a casarse con aquella chica? No supo como interpretar el revoltoso y confuso sentimiento. ¿Celos? ¿Rabia? No era que de todas formas estuviera enamorado…

-¿Qué dices?

-n…no sé…. – miró sus propias manos, era cierto, no lograrían juntar la suma en una semana, a lo lejos pudo oír el silbido de su hermano, levantó la vista y vio al rubio ofreciéndole su mano entonces la alzó y tomó aquella mano aceptando el trato. – hecho. – Arthur aferró esa mano y la levantó para colocar el anillo en su lugar.

-Es oficial… - el rubio sonrió ligeramente, de alguna forma la nueva resolución no lo hacia del todo feliz. Había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Tomó la cara del pelinegro entre sus manos y la alzó con suavidad, Kiku no sonreía, solo le miraba fijamente para después bajar la mirada, rendido, vencido. El semblante era triste, como aquel que se ha dejado caer y no puede seguir adelante, ya no hay mirada sorprendida ni mejillas de melocotón, ya no labios curiosos ni palabras asertivas ni directas, ni siquiera enojo, ahora hay silencio, palidez, y labios sellados con las comisuras rectas. Arthur tuvo la sensación de haber enjaulado al ave más hermosa de todas.

Kiku permaneció en esa posición, sin poder creer en mucho, tal vez ambos fuesen cómplices en mentirle al mundo, pero no podrían mentirse ni a si mismos ni entre ellos. Suspiró y se apartó suavemente antes de sentir que Arthur le seguía sosteniendo con suavidad, y entonces anheló no creer en esa misma suavidad.

- Hey… Kiku… -le llamó suavemente y el Japonés le regresó la mirada – sonríe un poco… - Kiku negó suavemente – Por favor…- y las comisuras se tornaron en una muy fina sonrisa. Poco mas falsa que la teoría de la tierra plana.

¡Oh vamos! – Pensó Arthur- No te quiero someter a algo malo…no es como si fuera lo peor… no me mires como si fuera el villano…

-Será mejor que le informemos a tu hermano – atinó a decir después de un rato y Kiku asintió levemente.

* * *

-Definitivamente ¡no! , no puedo permitir que hagas eso, ¡Kiku!- el aludido bajó la cabeza y Yao siguió profiriendo su desconformidad – Es… ¡Entregarte por dinero!

-No tenemos otra opción… - El Japonés se abrazaba a si mismo.

-…buscaremos otra…ésta NO.

Arthur los miraba y finalmente suspiró – Te lo voy a devolver ¿Si? – dijo intentando poner un punto final en la discusión misma que se quedó en silencio por un espacio de incomodos minutos para los tres presentes.

-¿Qué?...

-Lo que oíste… después de la farsa… Te prometo que Kiku regresará a casa.

-¡Es usarlo!... ¡no es un objeto!

-¡Es lo que necesitamos! – Replicó el mas joven – Ya tome mi decisión… no tenemos otra opción ¿De acuerdo? No podremos juntar la suma en una semana…. - todas y cada una de sus propias palabras, _le herían, _pero no tenía otra opción que aceptar la propuesta del rubio. Suspiró cansinamente.

- _ esto es una locura, de estas rebajando no hay honor en tus acciones… _ - Yao aseveró hablando en su lengua natal.

-_Lo siento, pero es necesario… ¿De que otra forma si no esta? De menos de que podemos confiar en el… es lo único que he podido hacer por ti… y si prestarme a una treta de venganza salvará nuestra casa entonces lo haré _

Arthur los miraba quietamente.

-¿Podrían tratar de no halar en…chino o lo que sea que estén hablando? Es ofensivo…no saber si me insultan o no.

-¡Oh! Yo no necesito otro lenguaje para insultarte y decirte lo que eres, puedo decírtelo en tu mismo idioma ¿Cómo ves? Tu I…

-Hermano… - Kiku pidió con calma. Y Yao soltó un bufido.

-Entonces… te lo llevas, haces ese ridículo plan, y me lo regresas… - Yao inquirió y Arthur asintió a sus palabras.

-A cambio les aseguro que podrán pagar la deuda en la que los metieron y salvarán su hogar…

-… - Yao volvió a mirar a Kiku.

-…no me mires así… -suplicó – es lo único que podría hacer por ti…

-Bien –Arthur suspiró tomando la mano de su ahora _fiancé _ - ¿Ves este anillo? Es la prueba de que es oficial, así mismo esta joya es completamente suya para el propósito que busque posteriormente… todo en pos de gracias por ayudarme con mi propósito.

-…- Yao desvió la vista- ¿Qué le espera allá con los tuyos?... no conociera yo a los ricos…

-No voy a permitir que le hagan daño… - Arthur aseguró.

-…se defenderme solo, gracias. – Kiku replicó tratando de poner un punto final a la discusión. Y Arthur suspiró pesadamente.

-Mañana vendré por ti Kiku, ten tus cosas preparadas…

-¿Qué?... ¿tan pronto…?- El mayor de los hermanos preguntó con la voz consternada y el rubio asintió.

-Para la presentación formal con la sociedad… entre otras cosas como… práctica y eso.

-¿Practica?... ¿lo van a entrenar? – preguntó Yao y Arthur volvió a asentir.

-¿Para enseñarle a hacer trucos? Es un ser humano…

-Sé que soy un ser humano… - Kiku suspiró- pero estaré bien.

Al final del día después de acordados los puntos del convenio Arthur regreso con la sensación más agridulce que hubiese probado nunca. Había pensado en no separarse de él una vez que lo tuviera consigo pero las afirmaciones de ambos hermanos y sobre todo la actitud de Kiku referente a la separación era definitiva. Kiku mismo había tomado partido en el juego y por primera vez Arthur sintió quemarse por jugar con fuego. Lo que había empezado con un plan se había transformado en una necesidad, lo que había comenzado como un truco se le regresaba con la mas agresiva realidad, ahora él era el que se veía envuelto en una pesada red de mentira cuando la persona con la quien había empezado a jugar, jugaba a la par… pero cada segundo odiándole mas.

Al final… admitió haber perdido.

* * *

Kiku abrió los ojos con pesadez, el sol aún no brillaba en el cielo así que envolviéndose en sus sabanas intentó volver a conciliar el sueño sin éxito. Aquel día dejaría la casa, su zona segura, para enfrentarse a un nido de víboras y arañas, _lo sabía. _Aun así respiró fuertemente antes de disponerse a prepararse para partir y despedirse de su hermano. Claro que sería de manera parcial, que le volvería a ver, no era como si no pudiese volver a verlo mientras estuviese en esa jaula de oro, pero la sensación de abandonarle, le provocaba un nudo en el estomago y le daba nauseas. Kiku bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a su hermano mayor mirando a la ventana, el menor lo miró por largo rato viendo como poco a poco amanecía y el sol iba definiendo su esbelta silueta a contra luz, poco a poco sus ojos distinguieron el color de su pelo largo. El menor de los hermanos había siempre intentado imitarlo, por ese mismo motivo él no se había cortado el pelo y lo manejaba similarmente, a no ser por el flequillo podría parecer que el cabello era el mismo.

-Será mejor que tomes un baño – Yao le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verle – Tienes que tratar de estar lo más presentable posible por que te juzgarán por todo, y de todas formas aunque no les des motivos lo harán.

Kiku asintió, lo sabía, iba mentalmente preparado para todo lo que esas personas tuvieran que decirle, así que se terminó de preparar y para cuando se presentó con su hermano de nuevo, el sol ya alumbraba la ciudadela, Yao suspiró abrazando por breves instantes a su hermano esperando por el sonido de la campana de quien se lo llevaría, _se lo arrebataría._

Fue puntualmente que la campana sonó y ambos sabiendo lo que sucedería se prepararon para bajar las escaleras, el rubio entregó el sobre a Yao quien lo arrojó sobre la mesa y suspiró. – No te perdonaré si le haces daño – advirtió y Arthur le volvió a asegurar que haría lo posible por cuidarlo.

Kiku bajó con desgano y a paso lento y cuando miró a Arthur esperándole no le dirigió palabra alguna antes, ni durante, ni después del proceso. Ni siquiera se dignó a saludarle una vez el auto.

-_por supuesto que así sería - _Arthur se recriminó mentalmente mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante. -Vas a estar conmigo mucho tiempo – aseveró - estarás bajo mi cuidado todo el día, muchos días de hecho, creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tratar de llevar las cosas en calma.

-Cuando llegué el momento de actuar sabré como hacerlo, hasta entonces no me pida que actúe como un hipócrita, señor.

-¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de todo esto?

-… no lo se… ¿Quizás que los ricos creen que pueden hacer todo por que nosotros tenemos la necesidad?

-¿Qué?... ¡yo no me estoy aprovechando de ti! ¡Tú aceptaste!

-Precisamente - el pelinegro replicó y Arthur soltó un bufido.

Al llegar a la mansión el rubio tomó a su acompañante y dando instrucciones a los sirvientes para acomodar la habitación de Kiku, él se dirigió con su _fiancé _hasta el laberinto para poder hablar en calma.

-¡Bien! – Dijo con tono de molestia- como tú quieras Kiku, ¿Me oyes? Traté de hacer las cosas con calma, hablando, pero parece que quieres que actúe rudamente, pies bien… estas comprometido conmigo, convenio o no, eso es lo cierto.

Kiku solo le daba la espalda tratando de ignorar la desesperación del otro chico.

-Así que compórtate, tanto conmigo como con quien sea, por que créeme, en esta casa yo seré la única persona que te mire con ojos buenos. Así _que te sugiero _seas prudente con tus palabras… - le tomó del brazo para hacerlo voltear- _Te vas a casar conmigo,_ con el heredero de esta casa, de esta familia y lo mínimo que me debes es al menos mantener la compostura.

Kiku le miró de frente, las palabras de Arthur eran altivas, firmes, asertivas y duras como la realidad, mantuvo la vista en esos ojos verdes y engañosamente inocentes que tenía el inglés quién pasó a sostenerle por los hombros. Lo odiaba. Francamente lo odiaba, odiaba su sonrisa tan segura y su mirada tan asertiva e "inocente" odiaba el tacto de su piel, de esas manos sobre sus hombros que poco a poco se posaban en sus mejillas, odiaba el calor de su cercanía que le hacía temblar y el sutil olor dulce que desprendía ese calor que le hacía sonrojarse levemente. Lo que mas odiaba eran esos labios que engañaban de mil y un formas, sonriendo, besándole y diciendo mentiras con la voz mas irresistible que hacían creer que todo era verdad.

Lo odiaba por que ante su irresistible presencia, Kiku se traicionaba a si mismo.

Arthur acarició la cabeza del pelinegro así como las mejillas con la punta de los dedos. Era tan suave, Arthur había acariciado las manos e incluso una vez, el cuello de aquel chico que miraba fijamente con reproche. Y era suave, pero mas suaves eran los rosados labios que días atrás había besado y tuvo la tentación de volver a renunciar a todos los principios, y tuvo la tentación de arriesgarse a un golpe por parte del otro, pues estaba accediendo a su instinto mas oculto. Suspiró para calmarse aun abrazando al pelinegro quien en ese momento parecía ya no poner tanta resistencia.

-Pero la verdad es que si me gustas – reveló – me gustas mucho… eso nunca fue mentira. – acarició el largo cabello y tomándole por la nuca se acercó lentamente a él disminuyendo el pequeño espacio que los separaba al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

Kiku también cayó en sus palabras y le miró confusamente antes de cerrar sus ojos en la espera del tierno contacto en sus labios. Pero su razón se sobrepuso de nuevo, no podría caer tan fácilmente y antes de que aquel beso se consumara, apartó la vista, bajó el rostro impidiendo el contacto y separándose lentamente rompió el abrazo.

-lo lamento, pero no puedo creerle.

-Kiku…

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, Kiku anhelaba desaparecer aquella brecha entre los dos y creerle, creerle de nuevo. _Algo _dentro de él lo estaba traicionando. Pero se mantuvo firme. Arthur quería acortar la distancia a largos pasos, tomarle de nuevo insistirle, abrazarle, hacerle creer, quería tomar sus manos irreverentes, callar sus labios. Pero sintiendo el miedo ante el odio del otro, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar.

-¡Oh! Aquí están – la madre de Arthur se acercó a ellos, no estaban muy lejos de la entrada del laberinto. – me han anunciado la llegada de los dos pero no podía encontrarles por ningún lado. – Suspiró- ¡mira que tener que buscarte personalmente Arthur!... – volteó a ver a Kiku y lo examinó completamente- Tu, vienes conmigo, te llevaré con la institutriz para que te prepare y luego hablamos.

Dicho esto tomó al pelinegro del brazo y se lo llevó con ella, él daba traspiés mientras miraba a Arthur quien solo le devolvió una ligera sonrisa resignada. Kiku miró al frente en espera de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Al entrar en la mansión una mujer alta con gesto muy serio y amargo le miró y cruzo los brazos.

-Tu vienes conmigo - le dijo dándose la espalda esperando a que el chico la siguiera. Kiku suspiró y caminó detrás de aquella mujer de rasgos estirados.

El juego había empezado y era hora de enfrentarse a las harpías.

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia! ¡Ojala la este disfrutando de la misma manera que yo disfruto escribiéndola!


	4. Parábola Floral

**Lineamientos: **ok Esta vez me tardé un poco en dejar el siguiente capitulo pero la escuela es muy demandante. ¿Recuerdan que mencione que habría _otra pareja _de forma ligera? bueno pues este no es el capitulo X) asi que no piensen mal ^^ aquello viene mas adelante. Asi que lo que hay en este capitulo no es una ship ;3

De nuevo es un capitulo largo, ¡lo siento!

* * *

**Parábola Floral **

"Bien, bien, bien" la repetitiva frase sonó en el eco y llenó por completo la habitación, Lady Applewhite –institutriz- le miraba con los brazos cruzados y la expresión de sus desorbitantes ojos escrutándole de arriba abajo, por un momento Kiku pensó que –cual arpía- las orbes saltarían de sus cuencas. Sacudió la cabeza para prestar atención a lo que la mujer de rostro amargo podría decirle. Ella levantó uno de sus largos brazos enfundados en terciopelo rojo y desdobló en un ágil movimiento un largo fuete de cuero oscuro con el que golpeó el piso y el joven retrocedió dos pasos. La mujer avanzó hacia Kiku alzando el fuete y con el mismo alzó la coleta del largo cabello del chico.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

"no se supone que debas de usar el cabello tan largo, eres un chico…"

Kiku no respondió, no estaba en posición de condicionar más su situación, tenia que cumplir con su parte del trato de manera que pudiera salvar el patrimonio de su muy pequeña familia. Asintió levemente y la mujer siguió dando vueltas a su alrededor pegando en el suelo con el fuste.

Claro que había una razón de peso por la cual Kiku había dejado crecer su cabello al punto de poder amarrarlo en una cola de caballo. Yao. La inspiración y admiración por quien le hubiese dado un hogar le había dado la pauta para seguir por ese camino e intentar emularle. No solo se trataba de tener el cabello largo como el… Se trataba de atarse al pasado que le correspondía sus orígenes para recordarse siempre como debía dirigir su vida.

La mera idea de cortarlo le helaba la sangre y le hacia sentir nauseas.

"párate derecho" La voz de la mujer sonó de nuevo sacándole de sus pensamientos, cuando lo dijo lo hizo enderezándole los hombros. "alza la cara" añadió y luego suspiró tocándose las sienes "¡Oh Dios! Va a ser un proceso largo, largo". Lady Applewhite aplaudió dos veces y dos doncellas llegaron a ella para recibir su orden: Ayudar al chico a bañarse, cambiarse y arreglarse por que pronto daría inicio el proceso de transformación y así Kiku caminó a desgana detrás de las dos asistentes con Lady Applewhite siguiéndole los pasos muy de cerca. "¡Camina derecho!" le reprendía en el trayecto.

Al llegar suspiró y pudo notar una hermosa bañera de porcelana con patas de león en color dorado, un cuarto de baño muy elegante y amplio en el cual las chicas llenaron la tina con agua tibia. "por favor" dijo una de ellas invitándole a entrar a la par que se retiraba dejándole la privacidad para el chico detrás de un detallado biombo de madera con detalles en oro y hermosa tela con imágenes floreadas. Era incomodo, jamás había estado acostumbrado a que hicieran demasiadas cosas por el. Y _eso _ era el colmo.

"Mmh..." musitó "yo puedo hacer esas cosas…"

Lady Applewhite llamó a las chicas a su lado del biombo. "No te tardes aún tenemos que arreglar lo de tu vestimenta y cabello"

"¿Vestimenta?" Kiku preguntó desde el otro lado del biombo de madera y tela.

"no puedes estar vestido así, eso es seguro, así que quítate esas ropas que traes puestas"

-¿Esto va a ser diario?- el pelinegro se cuestionó internamente. La sola idea de saber que del otro lado del biombo hubiese alguien mas le molestaba a sobremanera era por demás ridículo y anticuado.

"Oh, esto solo será por hoy, para asegurarnos que hagas todo correctamente" La mujer habló de nuevo con arrogancia como si hubiese podido escuchar los pensamientos del japonés. Kiku dio un suave respingo al escuchar eso y suspiró.

"Cual sea…" respondió "A mi me gustan mis ropas" añadió con un ligero toque retador y la mujer contuvo la respiración a fin de evitar un escandalo. El chico era demasiado irreverente hasta para la más paciente aunque ciertamente ella no era en absoluto paciente. Se talló el puente de la nariz.

"¡Ya te dije que no!" Alzó la voz "Además… Tendremos que corregir tu forma de hablar y responder"

Kiku rio para sus adentros ligeramente satisfecho con la idea de fastidiarla. Sin embargo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse pudo denotar que se encontraba a solas y entonces se sumergió en el agua y sus largos cabellos flotaron sobre sus ojos. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar la respiración dando una bocanada para respirar a profundidad y procedió a limpiarse.

Al salir se cubrió en una larga, blanca y pesada toalla y procedió a secarse cuerpo y cabello eliminando todas las gotas que le recorrían que no hacían más que causarle frio. De repente escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose en la habitación seguido del ruido del golpeteo en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"¡No se supone que te vistas ahí dentro!" La aguda voz de Lady Applewhite sonó de nuevo y Kiku no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

"¡No puedo cambiarme en un lugar donde entran sin avisar!" replicó antes de abrir y la mujer le miró con el gesto largo.

"No me contestes y ponte esto, asegúrate de acomodarlo bien" dijo tendiéndole las ropas y se le quedo viendo "¡Ah! Casi lo olvido…" La mujer tendió su mano de alargadas uñas color escarlata y le tomó por el brazo jalándole hasta la habitación contigua donde le sentó en una silla dorada con motivos florales. "¡quédate ahí! ¡Y no te muevas, planeo poner fin al asunto de ese cabello tan largo!"

Kiku tragó saliva "... ¿Puedo vestirme al menos?"

"Oh no, hasta que terminemos, de lo contrario de nada servirá haberte cambiado de ropas" Al oír eso el pelinegro suspiró pesadamente resignándose al echo de perder sus largos mechones. Y Aquello fue confirmado minutos mas tarde cuando escuchó el ruido metálico de las tijeras a escasos centímetros de sus orejas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el corte y sentir como sus cabellos eran cortados cayendo como largas tiras de noche sobre una extendida tela de seda blanca que había sido acomodada en el piso con el propósito de salvaguardar los mechones que caían. Lady Applewhite se había encargado de hacerlo ella misma por que ciertamente la ansiedad que le causaba el cabello tan largo era tanta, que ameritaba ella hiciera la labor. Sin embargo a medida que pasaba sus dedos por el cabello húmedo cepillándolo con el peine de plata se percató que no era un pelo que había sido dejado crecer _a lo salvaje _si no que su dueño era muy cuidadoso con ese asunto. _Era más negro que la noche y brillaba como la misma cubierta de estrellas_y no pudo evitarlo, pero incluso ella sintió escalofríos al ver todos esos mechones ahora en el piso. Suspiró y decidió no cortarlo todo y dejar un corte de pelo más natural y no tan forzado. Como si hubiera decidido dejarle la cabeza como un pequeño y redondo hongo.

"Ya terminé…ahora vístete aun tenemos mucho por hacer, por cierto que esta será tu habitación" dijo ella saliendo dando un portazo y dos chicas entraron para recoger la seda del suelo. Todo aquello era sumamente incomodo para el japonés quien se paró una vez estuvo solo de nuevo y se miró en el espejo con marco de oro y plata, su reflejo dejó ver a un muchacho que en un momento no reconoció. El cabello con el fleco y las patillas cortas pero espesas y ladeó la cabeza para ver el cabello inclinarse ligeramente. Se sentía mucho mas liviano, eso no podía negarlo pero era como si le hubiesen quitado una parte de su esencia. Dirigió su vista a las ropas que le habían entregado y que ahora estaban sobre el diván de tela floreada. Era un traje sastre blanco con una banda azul ultramar con borde dorado, la ropa era de tela suave y muy elegante, pero Kiku supuso y comprobó al ponérselo que no se sentiría muy cómodo enfundado en semejante y rígida elegancia. Se miró al espejo nuevamente sin poderse acostumbrar a lo que veían sus ojos.

El resto del día estuvo cubierto por actividades en las que la institutriz – fuste en mano- le indicaba que hacer, como subir escaleras, como hablar, como comer, como mirar, como moverse y como saludar. Había pintado una línea con greda en el parquet del amplio jardín de la mansión y le puso a caminar sin salirse del rango de esa línea.

"Tienes los pies pequeños" musitó Lady Applewhite "no deberías tener problema en caminar poniendo un pie detrás del otro"

Kiku avanzó colocando un pie detrás del otro con cuidado, se sentía fastidiado de tanta orden, tanto procedimiento hasta para lo mas absurdo, pensó en complicarle las cosas a la institutriz, desesperarla, hacerla renunciar pero eso solamente haría todo mucho mas largo, mas complicado… mas tedioso y eso se traducía en que entonces echaría todo a perder. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Arthur? Se preguntó y tanta fue su distracción que tropezó rompiendo con la línea perfecta que llevaba.

"Concéntrate" Lady Applewhite volvió a rugir mientras le alzaba el rostro por la barbilla con el fuete "Vamos, quiero que termines de aprender esto antes de la media noche…"

* * *

Kiku caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión poniendo en practica lo recién aprendido, un pie detrás del otro sin que eso le hiciera sentirse menos fuera de lugar, suspiró cuando creyó que nadie lo veía, todo estaba resultando difícil desde el día anterior en que había aceptado el contrato, y en el que se le leyeron varias normas. Miró el anillo en su mano, desde el momento viviría en ese lugar, andaría por los alfombrados pasillos donde posiblemente se encontraría con los demás miembros de la familia Kirkland. Inclusive con los menos deseados. Sin embargo había alguien a quien deseaba encontrarse y que no aparecía.

"Te ves bien" Una voz conocida llenó el pasillo y Kiku sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, se llevó la mano al pecho ¿Desde cuando anhelaba tanto verlo? ¿Era quizás por que era la única persona conocida en ese mundo tan surreal? Volteó para encontrarse con Arthur y sus dorados cabellos y sus ojos curiosos ante el, y no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente con lo que el corazón del joven Kirkland se emocionó inexplicablemente.

"…me gusta mas como te ves con el cabello corto"

Kiku se sonrojó levemente ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? "Gracias" respondió con ironía.

"¿ha estado difícil?"

"mucho…." Suspiró "Dicen como hacer todo... ¿Así ha vivido toda su vida?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Arthur se acercó más a él y acarició el recién recortado cabello, Kiku tuvo el impulso de retroceder y sin embargo se quedó ahí, la necesidad de estar frente a una cara conocida estaba causando estragos en su sentido común, o eso pensó.

"no, yo crecí así, de pequeño aprendí y ahora todo forma parte de quien soy" rio suavemente "¿como te sientes?" añadió.

"…incomodo, francamente preferiría estar en mi sitio" Kiku bajó la vista tristemente "Pero supongo que esta bien… extraño hasta mis ropas"

"…" Arthur sonrió "En efecto creo que te sientan mas tus propias ropas" Un paso mas hacia el peli negro y la distancia entre ambos se fue haciendo mas estrecha.

"no durará mucho…" Kiku dijo a modo de protección "… ¿verdad?"

"…No" respondió el rubio "no durará mucho…y pronto estarás en tu casa…" Un extraño hueco se formó en su pecho y retrocedió dos pasos, mentalmente se regañó a si mismo, podría permitirse enamorarse, caer en esa red. Sobre todo cuando el pequeño pelinegro no compartía los sentimientos que se estaban despertando en el. "Me odia…" pensó "Esa es la realidad" Miró a Kiku y entonces volvió a hablar "Bueno, a cambio del sacrificio que estas haciendo en nombre de nuestro contracto… buscaré hacer algo que te sea mas confortable"

"… ¿A que se refiere?" Pregunto Kiku confundido pero no recibió otra respuesta más que una palmada en el hombro

"ya, mañana veremos…debo irme" Arthur aseveró caminando de prisa pasando de largo por el pasillo.

El acelerado corazón de Kiku hizo acto de presencia cuando su dueño estuvo a solas de nuevo. ¿Qué había sido todo ese anhelo? Pareciese como si todo fuese mas frio, la cruel mentira era cada vez mas real. ¿Cuánto duraría? Se preguntó a si mismo sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol le pegó en la cara y al abrir sus ojos Kiku, vio una habitación desconocida, se sentó en la cama y talló sus ojos antes de pasar la mano por su cabeza para cumplir con la costumbre de acomodarse el largo cabello pero el trayecto terminó antes de lo esperado y suspiró al recordar que lo habían cortado.

Un golpe sordo en la puerta le hizo respingar y escuchó a un sirviente y se paró a abrir la puerta, Kiku supo que con solo decir "Adelante" hubiera sido mas que suficiente, pero no era algo que el pudiese contemplar. Al abrir sus ojos, frente a frente pudo ver a un par de chicos que cargaban cada quien una gran caja.

"Un envío del amo Arthur"

Cuando los chicos dejaron la caja sobre el diván, salieron para continuar con sus labores y solo entonces Kiku se acercó a la caja abriéndola con cuidado, entonces descubrió un poco de tela suave que sacó de la caja rebelando varias piezas de distintos colores.

"Kimono…" Dijo al tomar uno de ellos y extenderlo ante sus ojos. "¿…A esto se refería? "Una ligera risa se hizo presente y entonces decidió vestirse con esa prenda, se acomodó cada una de las partes acariciando la exquisitez y finura de la almidonada tela, al terminar de colocarse un Hakama a juego se miró en el espejo con marco de plata y contempló su persona enfundada en el precioso Kimono, así mismo se miró de nuevo con el cabello corto y una voz conocida sonó en su cabeza _"…me gusta mas como te ves con el cabello corto"_ la voz de Arthur retumbó en su cabeza y el pelinegro se sonrojó frente al espejo.

"Creo...que el corte...no es tan malo como creía" se dijo a si mismo antes de sacudir la cabeza a esos pensamientos y decidió terminar de arreglarse para salir a buscar a Arthur y darle las gracias por el detalle de "Hacer mas confortable" su estancia en ese lugar.

Caminó por los pasillos de mansión con la esperanza de encontrárselo, y es que si en algo se permitía franqueza, Kiku no sabía donde encontrar a su "prometido", suspiró pesadamente cuando en lugar de encontrarse al rubio se encontró con la intensa mirada de Lady Applewhite quien tenia un gesto desaprobatorio; Kiku entonces pensó, se refería a su vestimenta.

"Yo no se "Dijo la mujer entre dientes, como si cada palabra que pronunciara le costase un esfuerzo titánico "Yo no se, por que el joven Kirkland ha decidido dejarte vestir así" la resignación en su voz parecía querer quebrar la cordura en su persona.

"De cualquier forma es mejor que nos demos prisa y vayamos al comedor, por que aprenderás mas modales en la mesa" de nuevo el tono arrogante de su voz hinchaba el pecho de Lady Applewhite.

* * *

Por la tarde Arthur hablaba con un grupo de caballeros de manera animosa, cuando en medio del salón sus verdes ojos divisaron la pequeña figura de Kiku y su precioso kimono , sonrió y se disculpó con los presentes para ir hacia el . El grupo de hombres se quedó contemplando la escena y uno de ellos enfocó la vista sobre Kiku, no hizo más comentarios.

"…Te ha gustado…" afirmó Arthur sin tener lugar a dudas al verlo. Kiku dio un respingo.

"Debe dejar de hablarme tan súbitamente… me asusta" Kiku le miró y luego suspiró "Gracias, ha sido un agradable detalle…y son hermosos" añadió

"Me alegra, creo que es lo mínimo que te debo después de la presión moral a la que te están sometiendo" El pelinegro asintió a esas palabras. "Y de cualquier forma me encargaré de que te lleguen mas"

"No debería" dijo de manera determinante "no estoy acostumbrado a recibir tanto, y si los he admitido ha sido por desesperación"

"Entonces admite lo venidero por tu desesperación Kiku, por que no me detendré para darte unos cuantos presentes"

"… no sea tan insistente, recuerde que esto es un pacto y no puedo quedarme en deuda con usted" Arthur le miró con reproche.

"No… Kiku, no quedarías en deuda… por cierto…"

"Mmh?"

"¿Te placería acompañarme el día de mañana en un paseo a caballo? Aun gozo de montarlos"

"…nunca he montado uno…"

"Yo te enseño…veras que no es difícil"

Kiku se mantuvo renuente unos momentos antes de asentir levemente.

"Excelente" musitó el rubio "Otra cosa…"

"¿Qué más?" Kiku respondió dando un toque irónico a su voz

"El próximo sábado daremos una fiesta, en ella te presentaré como mi _fiancé _así que necesito prepares tu mejor actuación"

"Entiendo" Kiku asintió a la par que su corazón dio un violento vuelco. Y estuvo demasiado ocupado con su propia reacción como para percatarse del miedo en la voz del joven Kirkland.

En cuanto Arthur se retiró de ese sitio para continuar con los caballeros y su paseo, Kiku siguió caminando en su tiempo libre lejos de la mirada de Lady Applewhite, así que aprovechó para perderse unos minutos en el jardín, pensó en lo placentero que podría ser acostarse en el pasto a sentir el sol, pero probablemente eso seria un gesto reprobable por su parte pues, se acaloraría en demasía y ensuciaría el hermoso Kimono que le cubría. Kiku chasqueó la lengua. Días atrás en el circo poco hubiera imaginado que estaría paseando por una de las casas más grandes de todo el reino siendo parte de la aristocracia.

El reloj del salón principal tocó sus campanadas y el sonido llegó hasta los oídos del pelinegro, cortesía del eco del salón. Suspiró pues pronto acabaría su tiempo libre y mejor se dispuso a acercarse al sitio donde tomaría la siguiente lección. Dio tres pasos cuando una suave y melodiosa voz le hizo girarse.

"Felicidades querido" Una chica de increíbles ojos color de mar y cabello castaño y ardiente le sonreía mientras caminaba elegantemente en un vestido color durazno que resaltaba su mirar. "Te estas llevando el gran premio" Marianne le sonrió de forma cínica.

No podía caer en provocaciones, eso lo sabía muy bien, la miró suavemente, a ella y cada uno de sus rasgos perfectos ¿Por qué habría en mundo una criatura así…sola? Kiku entonces escrutó en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué Arthur hacía lo que hacía? Al oírle hablar de nuevo no quedo duda del por que Arthur se mostraba tan renuente a matrimoniarse con ella en el momento.

"Es una lastima que no va a funcionar y al final regresara a donde pertenece…. Igual que tu, querido Kiku, regresaras de donde has venido"

Kiku suspiró pesadamente. Aquella mujer lo que tenia de bella lo tenia de peligrosa con un veneno vil y mas cruel que el de una serpiente. El pelinegro entonces cubriéndose la boca con la manga de su kimono respondió cordialmente.

"Probablemente"

Entonces abriéndose paso delicadamente hasta la puerta del salón permaneció en silencio para dejar de prestar atención a sus palabras.

"¡Yo me encargaré de eso!" replicó Marianne furiosa.

Kiku decidió llegar a con Lady Applewhite caminando por el jardín a fin de evitar tropezarse con alguien mas, pero sus plegarias no fueron oídas y de ello se percató cuando en un uno de los bancos de piedra descansaba uno de los caballeros que charlaban con Arthur minutos antes.

"No le hagas caso" le dijo el caballero y Kiku lo miro de frente antes de hacer una suave reverencia, el hombre en cuestión era alto y rubio, con el cabello corto apuntando en todas direcciones y brillantes ojos color olivo. Lucía una cicatriz en su frente. "Esta desesperada por que sabe que ya perdió y no puede aceptar la idea de haber perdido con un chico como tú"

Kiku miró al hombre, realmente no entendía su punto, en ese momento el pelinegro se auto cuestionó ¿Realmente le importaba tanto si funcionaba o no? ¿O es que estaba seguro del resultado?

"Ya veo" respondió Kiku, una vez mas cubriendo su boca con la manga del Kimono.

"no tienes por qué ser tan renuente conmigo" aseveró "después de todo seremos familia" El rubio dijo y Kiku lo miro con sorpresa. "Soy el primo lejano de Arthur" se apresuró a añadir ante el gesto preocupado de Kiku "Me llamo Ned"

El chico entonces se sentó después de haber estado recostado sobre el banco de piedra, Kiku pensó que si él se recostara en los bancos el reproche de la institutriz sería por seguro feroz. Ned dio dos palmadas en el banco a su lado. "ven, siéntate" dijo de manera asertiva. De alguna manera su voz era definitiva, la voz de un hombre acostumbrado a dar ordenes desde el primer minuto de vida, no esperaba un no como respuesta y ante el miedo a ofender a un pariente de la familia Kirkland, el pelinegro resignado tomó asiento sobre el banco de piedra.

"Es raro" dijo Ned "No se si tu me recuerdes, pero yo se quien eres" Su voz fue asertiva de nuevo pero suave, como si tratara de medir sus palabras. "Eres el chico que acompañaba a Arthur el día del circo"

Kiku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, si trataba de recordar podía ver difusamente ese día y esa escena en que se encontraron con ellos, era demasiado raro, aun así trató de mantener la compostura. "Ya veo" respondió volviendo a cubrir su boca con la manga de su kimono.

"Conozco a mi primo" informó "Y por algo él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos ¿Quieres un consejo? No te involucres con él" aseveró.

"… ¿A que se refiere?" Kiku respondió suavemente intentando contener su ímpetu por sacar más información, la conversación había dado un giro importante y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

"¿Qué motivos tendría una persona como tu para meterse en éste nido de víboras?... ¿Porqué Arthur te está sometiendo a esto? Cuando digo que se quien eres, no lo digo tan literal pero al menos soy capaz de decirte que no concias a Arthur de mucho tiempo, entonces ¿Por qué casarte con él?"

Kiku le escuchaba atentamente intentando buscar rápidamente una respuesta lo suficientemente creíble para no dejar lugar a dudas. Al no encontrar una optó por ponerse a la defensiva.

"¿No son esas demasiadas preguntas personales?" respondió mirando fijamente al rubio quien asintió levemente.

"Uno termina conociendo mas a las personas con las que se tiene una relación difícil, y te puedo asegurar, que sea lo que este pasando, la relación entre los dos no es lo que aparenta ser" Ned añadió sin titubeos "Es una mentira por parte de los dos, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada" aseguró.

Kiku permaneció en silencio, ¿Qué mas podría decirle?

"No sé que te llevó a aceptar jugar su juego" continuó "Pero te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen, o si realmente es necesario, juegues bien tus cartas"

"¿Por qué me dice todo esto?"

"Porque sería una lástima, que alguien tan asertivo como tú, se viera inmiscuido en una situación tan lamentable"

"lamentable…" repitió el pelinegro.

"Tu no pareces el tipo de persona que se quiera trepar por las ramas de una familia poderosa"

"no, no lo soy" aseguró

"Es bueno oír eso, entonces… ¿Te importaría decirme de que se trata todo esto?"

"Preferiría no revelarlo"

"De acuerdo" comentó con poca resignación "¿Te molestaría si nos volvemos a encontrar?"

"no, por mi está bien" respondió y el rubio entonces se puso de pie asintiendo

"Vas ahora con esa mujer, Applewhite, ¿cierto?" Kiku asintió.

"También ten cuidado con ella, no la retes…" Ned le miró de nuevo y extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Kiku asintió asistiéndose de su mano para pararse. "Entonces caminarás de aquí hasta ella, y al salir volverás a caminar por aquí ¿cierto?"

"Si, repetiré el camino" informó el pelinegro.

"Entonces te veo aquí, en el jardín cuando salgas"

Acto seguido Kiku asintió antes de seguir caminando hasta el lugar donde había quedado con la institutriz sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ned minutos antes. Al llegar continuó con las lecciones que la mujer le instruía.

Cuando la noche cayó y la luna alumbraba plateadamente los jardines de la mansión, Kiku avanzó hasta el banco de piedra donde había visto a Ned horas antes, y al llegar le vio ahí.

"Ah!" el gesto de sorpresa le obligó llevarse una mano al pecho. "Pensé que había llegado a...Buena hora"

"Llegaste a buena hora, es solo que yo llegué demasiado temprano" Ned le miró fijamente "Ven, te acompaño a tu habitación"

Kiku suspiró resignadamente mientras avanzaba con el rubio por entre los pequeños pasillos del jardín formados por las enredaderas y rosas.

"¿Te agradan las flores?" Preguntó de repente y Kiku le miró con sorpresa y asintió. "Tulipanes" agregó Ned. "Son los que mas me gustan" Se detuvo frente a una mata de Tulipanes rosados con centro blanco, justo entonces arrancó una de las flores y se la entregó a Kiku quien la tomó con la duda entre los dedos. "¿Cómo son sus pétalos?" preguntó mientras siguieron caminando.

Kiku acarició la flor con delicadeza "Son gruesos" respondió y Ned asintió severamente.

"Precisamente, es por ese grosor de sus pétalos que estas flores resisten la lluvia y el clima pesado, pueden sobrevivir mucho tiempo a la falta de agua también, los tulipanes son muy fuertes"

Kiku lo miró sin estar seguro de como interpretar sus palabras así que solo permaneció en silencio.

"Se vienen tiempos difíciles" aseguró Ned "deberás demostrar mucho valor para sobrevivir a este nido de arpías, como ya habrás visto" Kiku asintió levemente y sonrió con dulzura acariciando la flor. "Toma el ejemplo de esa flor que permanece perenne ante las adversidades"

El pelinegro observó la flor con detenimiento. La analogía de las flores parecía estar permanentemente unida a su vida. "Los crisantemos no son tan fuertes" replicó suavemente y Ned le miró antes de detenerse en la entrada del dormitorio de Kiku.

"Pero florecen todo el año" fue la respuesta del rubio antes de despedirse del pelinegro. Cuando Kiku ingresó en su habitación caminó hasta el balcón y se recargó en el barandal con flor en mano. En efecto, los crisantemos florecen todo el año, pero es fácil hacerles daño. "Es cierto, debo aprender a sobrevivir a las adversidades" pensó.

La puerta de su habitación sonó con un golpeteo seco y Kiku dejó lo que hacía colocando el tulipán en el agua de un bouquet de flores que decoraba el espacio, abrió la puerta y por ella cruzó Arthur quién se metió de prisa cerrando la puerta, y le miró fijamente.

"¿Qué hacías con el?" Preguntó tomándole de los hombros "¿Qué hacías hablando con Ned?" Kiku lo miró fijamente, Arthur le miraba aun fijamente intentando escrutar con sus verdes ojos dentro de su alma en la búsqueda de cualquier reacción que pudiera delatarle. Kiku no tenía nada que esconder así que frunció el cejo sacudiéndose para lograr que el rubio le soltara.

"Nada" informó "Solo hablábamos"

"¿De que?" preguntó insistentemente, "¿de que hablaban?" Arthur había visto todo, si bien no había alcanzado a escuchar, la sola visión de verles caminar charlando por los jardines de la mansión fue suficiente para encender una llama viva en su interior, la rabia le hervía ¿Qué hacia _ese tipo _charlando con Kiku? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a darle una flor?

"No se preocupe" Kiku habló fríamente "Que no he hablado de nuestro pacto" sus ojos se encontraron con los iracundos ojos de Arthur y por un momento ambas miradas se fundieron en la furia.

Arthur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la mirada del mas joven, aquella vaga respuesta le provocó una cólera incomoda que le obligó a hablar en tono, vil, frio y déspota para poder auto protegerse de mostrar la mayor de las vulnerabilidades.

"¡No me importa lo que hagas de tu vida!" aseveró "¡Puedes hacer lo que sea! ¡Irte con él si te da la gana!…pero escúchame bien Kiku, tenemos un maldito contrato ¿Me oyes? Y tienes que guardar la compostura y no andarte paseando por ahí recibiendo flores de otro hombre por que, ahora te vi solo yo, pero si alguien mas te ve, no durará en calumniarte… ¡y nuestro plan se vendrá abajo!"

Kiku le miró irritadamente y ya no replicó, tan solo se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos "De aquí a la puerta le tomarían 4 segundos, le doy 2"

"No los necesito" Arthur respondió cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Cuando se quedo a solas Kiku se tiró sobre la cama. "Crea lo que quiera…" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar el alto techo pintado con motivos dorados "No pondré en peligro su estúpido plan"

* * *

Arthur dio un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado, la rabia le consumía mientras repetía mentalmente la escena de hacía escasos minutos, la escena de Kiku caminando con su primo le consumía también. Había visto una dulce sonrisa en los pequeños labios de Kiku, le había visto contemplar la flor con una felicidad radiante que era imposible de discutir.

Se maldijo a si mismo, Kiku jamás habría podido sonreírle así.

Arthur entró a su habitación dando largas zancadas y azotó la puerta antes de tirarse en cama con la rabia en los puños. "No, no, ¡no!" Dijo golpeando la almohada en la cual ahogó sus gritos posteriormente. "¡No se supone que tu hagas esto!" en aquel momento su cabeza daba vueltas, la rabia contenida empezaba a darle nauseas de forma renuente. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Se volvió a reprochar a si mismo. ¡Estaba terriblemente celoso! Arthur ahogó otro grito en la almohada. "que absurdo, que absurdo" se dijo a si mismo "Lo mas seguro es que me odies…tanto, ¡tanto que no puedes mostrarme tu desprecio completamente!"

"No puedo enamorarme de ti, no puedo enamorarme de alguien a quien he orillado a odiarme tanto"

**Fin del capitulo 4 **

* * *

Esta historia cliché está llegando llegando a su final. u.u

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestía de leer!


	5. Rosas , Crisantemos, Tulipanes

¡hola! Esta vez, creo, el capítulo es más corto de lo normal, y con muchos dialogos sencillos y es que esta historia, como bien dije atrás, se acerca a su final por lo que quiero darle a cada escena un trato justo. Por ahora afortunadamente tengo algo de tiempo libre, por lo que se me verá más seguido por aquí. (oh)

Sin más lo dejo con el capitulo. Por cierto que estoy regalando un drabble. A elección de la ganadora jeje. Al final del capitulo explico el asunto.

¡Gracias!

* * *

**Rosas, Crisantemos y Tulipanes**

Su pálida faz con su característico sonrojo color melocotón permanecía seria, como una máscara perpetúa que parecía inquebrantable, Kiku suspiró rompiendo ese estoicismo.

"De verdad, lo lamento" fueron sus palabras "Pero él…no solo salvará el patrimonio de mi familia, sino también a mí…de mí mismo"

"Pero que dices...Kiku!" Arthur levantó la voz suavemente en respuesta al miedo que estaba experimentando; incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser posible, que en tan poco tiempo su primo hubiese extendido la mano y le hubiese arrebatado aquello que más preciaba, por difícil que le resultara admitirlo.

"Por favor entiéndalo…" El pelinegro atestó de forma firme y entonces extendió su mano abriendo la palma para mostrarle el anillo que poco tiempo atrás los hubiese unido en una promesa. Falsa pero una promesa a final de cuentas.

"Te dije que ese anillo sería tuyo, y quiero que así sea…aún" El rubio replicó con la voz frágil, el dolor en su pecho le penetraba como agujas amenazando con partirle y estallar en una marejada de vértigo y sufrimiento.

De repente, Arthur pudo ver la mano de su primo sobre el hombro del pelinegro quien dejó caer el anillo al suelo antes de darse la vuelta caminando y alejándose con Ned.

"Oh no..no..no.."

"¡Aaaah!" El gritó ensordecedor de Arthur replicó por completo en su habitación; la resolana de un nuevo día le dio de lleno en la cara y el chico no hizo más que taparse los ojos con la mano. Pudo entonces sentir que estaba en su cama, recostado y aquella visión, sumamente incomoda, no había sido más que un sueño.

"Una pesadilla…" dijo al recordar la escena que le había hecho gritar de forma tan desesperada. "Y encima de todo muy ridícula…"

Cuando se hubo vestido no tuvo más remedio que bajar al comedor a fin de tener su desayuno para comenzar el día, de camino al lugar dio la orden a uno de los sirvientes para que preparase los caballos, tal y como había sugerido el día anterior a Kiku. "Las cosas deben seguir su curso" pensó.

Al llegar pudo entonces encontrar a su _fiancé _sentado en la mesa siendo – nuevamente- interrogado por sus padres.

"Entonces" dijo la madre, mirando a Arthur mientras éste tomaba asiento a un lado del chico pelinegro. "¿sabes leer?"

Kiku parpadeó un par de veces, pareciendo inmutable a las insinuaciones de la mujer quien le miraba intensamente.

"Por supuesto, puedo leer, y me gusta hacerlo" respondió firmemente.

"¿Oh si?"

"Absolutamente" expresó y entonces bebió de su jugo dándole prioridad a su bebida antes de continuar "En inglés, Chino y Japonés"

"Ah!" Ella fingió no sorprenderse "Que altanero"

"La altanería es cuando alguien se pone en un lugar que no le corresponde por encima de su nivel" replicó Kiku.

"Y eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo…" El tono ácido y agudo de la madre de Arthur era filoso.

"No" contestó con calma "Solamente dije lo que soy capaz de leer, si alguien se considera inferior por eso no es asunto mío"

La mujer hizo un gesto de sorpresa, como si le hubiesen otorgado el más ofensivo de todos los insultos. "¡Arthur!" llamó a su hijo. "¿¡Cómo es que has elegido a...a...a semejante chiquillo!?...insensato…pretencioso….irreverente…. ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!"

"Madre…."Dijo entre suspiros "Precisamente por eso, porque es una persona asertiva" dijo volteando a ver a su _fiancé _quien solo le dedicó una mirada aburrida. "Además, es cierto, él no incurrió en una falta"

"Necesitas mi aprobación para casarte…"

"Oh no" aseguró "No es como si fuese a esperar que estuvieran o no de acuerdo" dijo firmemente. "Cual sea, será mejor que nos vayamos" Arthur se puso de pie, estando seguro de haber ganado la discusión. "Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" Kiku suspiró irritadamente antes de ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia para excusarse y salir de la habitación junto con el ojiverde.

* * *

"Vaya" Arthur espetó después de unos minutos cuando ambos caminaban hacía el campo propiedad de la familia "Con tus respuestas, no pensé que fueras capaz contestar de esa manera"

"No le ha faltado el respeto a nadie" contestó con voz firme pero seca.

"Estas muy a la defensiva, te recomiendo que te calmes un poco y mantengas las apariencias"

Kiku suspiró irritadamente y le miró de frente "¿Es que acaso no va a ofrecer sus disculpas?"

"¿Yo?" Arthur soltó una risa sarcástica "¡Oh por favor! Si yo no he hecho nada"

"Nada, más que ese ataque de celos que le ha dado anoche"

"¿¡Celos!?, por favor, ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas ¿Mh? Solo me molestó que fueras capaz de estarte paseando por los jardines a tan altas horas de la noche con Ned ; pero no por celos sino por lo que puedan interpretar los demás,"

"Oh, ya veo, aun asi, estoy esperando sus disculpas" Respondió tranquilamente. Arthur infló las mejillas a punto de responderle cuando vio a su primo lejano a escasos metros de ellos dos; Ned iba montando uno de los caballos de la familia, como si el destino se hubiese encaprichado en hacerlos coincidir.

"Oh no…" musitó Arthur resignado ante tal situación. Volteó a ver a su _fiancé _quien saludó con la mano al otro quien se aproximaba a ellos; Arthur no pudo evitar recordar su pesadilla. Se sacudió los pensamientos y entonces tomó a Kiku del brazo, quien caminó al paso del Inglés, más a fuerza que por ganas, para seguirlo por el prado. "También daremos un paseo por caballo, como te mencioné" Kiku infló las mejilla y suspiró resignadamente mientras se acercaban más hacia donde estaba el establo y para disgusto de Arthur, más hacia donde estaba su primo.

"Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste anoche" Fueron las palabras con las que Ned, aun sobre el corcel, se dirigió a Kiku, quien alzó la vista. Arthur, atrás de ellos fingió desinterés por la interacción de ambos.

"¿Acerca de qué?" Preguntó el menor de los tres.

"Anda, pisa aquí" Arthur le susurraba para ayudarlo a subir al caballo "Me alegro que recordaras que hoy montaríamos y vistieses ropa adecuada" Señaló.

"También con Kimonos se puede montar" respondió Kiku una vez arriba.

"Si, pero no" añadió el británico de manera terminante. A ambos Ned los veía seriamente, sin embargo de manera desinteresada respecto a Arthur quien después de ayudar a Kiku, se montó en su propio corcel. "Lento, lento" dijo "Si empieza a ir más rapido, jalas la riendas"

"De acuerdo" asintió y entonces regresó su mirada hacia Ned, para mortificación de Arthur. "Perdón, ¿en que estábamos?"

"Sobre lo que decías, ayer" repitió "aquella comparación entre tulipanes y crisantemos"

"¡Ah!" Kiku exclamó mientras Arthur andaba sobre su caballo de forma solemne fingiendo desinterés.

"_Kiku_" Ned dijo de manera suave y el aludido le miró fijamente "¡Ah! ¡Así que es eso!" Respondió y Ned asintió una sola vez.

"Así que estoy en lo correcto, tu nombre significa crisantemo"

"Crisantemo…" susurró Arthur de forma tan suave que aquello pasó desapercibido por los otros dos. Cuando pensaba que no había algo más acerca de su _fiancé _que pudiese sorprenderlo, aparecía el hecho de aquel significado. "maldición" pensó Arthur. "Si de por sí, el nombre sonaba _encantador_, el significado es…" Un ruido de pronto lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

La amena risa del denominado crisantemo.

Arthur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Cómo es que nunca había ocurrido semejante escena ante él? ¿Cómo es que, desde que se conocían él, solo había sido capaz de causarle disgustos al pelinegro?

Arthur suspiró frustrado y decidido a dejar de auto-torturarse escuchando y viendo aquella conversación que no hacía más que recordarle su pesadilla de la noche anterior. Arrió al caballo a que apresurara su paso dejando atrás a los otros dos, sin mediar palabra con ellos.

Ned soltó un bufido dándole poca importancia al hecho "Ya le pasará" le aseguró a Kiku, quien montaba cerca de el a paso muy despacio.

"Ah" Kiku habló con desinterés "Quien sabe, de todas formas no me importa" respondió con voz aburrida y cansada.

"¿Ah si?, ¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"¿Mhm? ¿Qué paraíso?" comentó con voz irónica "Usted bien sabe que nada es lo que parece"

"¿Entonces me dirás de que se trata todo esto?" Inquirió mirándole de reojo.

"Me temo que no puedo"

"ya veo" respondió con poca resignación de nuevo.

Ambos fueron caminando sobre sus caballos de forma tranquila hasta que un chasquido metálico sonó rompiendo el silencio y el caballo que llevaba a Kiku comenzó a ponerse intranquilo.

"¡Calma…Calma!" Kiku suplicaba al caballo que empezaba a mover la cabeza de forma cada vez más violenta y agitando el cuerpo entero dando ligeros brincos. El chico se aferraba a las riendas con fuerza "¡Oh vamos cálmate, por favor!"

A lo lejos Arthur escuchó el lastimero relinchar del caballo. "Kiku…" pensó de inmediato regresando a todo galope. "Oh, por lo que más quieras, dime que nada te ha pasado"

El caballo en cuestión seguía sacudiéndose exclamando relinchidos de dolor, empezó a moverse más violentamente parándose sobre sus dos patas traseras; al ver semejante acción, Ned se bajó de inmediato para tratar de calmar al caballo pero antes de que siquiera pudiera jalar las riendas, el chico sobre el caballo se soltó cayendo de llenó sobre el suelo.

"Kiku!" fue el gritó al unísono de Ned quien se dirigió al chico y de Arthur que recién llegaba para encontrarse con la escena.

"Oh vamos…" murmuró el Inglés tan pronto se bajó del caballo y caminó hasta dónde los otros dos. Ned se encontraba tomando a Kiku para alzarlo.

"Está consiente" Fueron la palabras del holandés tan pronto el pelinegro se quejó levemente. Arthur entonces respiró profundamente

"¿¡Es que ni siquiera pudiste cuidarle!?"

"¿Me estas culpando?..."

Kiku soltó un quejido levemente al tiempo que se incorporaba para sentarse sobre el césped apoyado por Ned.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!..." dijo Arthur y después soltó un bufido, el caballo seguía bramando desesperado. "¿Qué ha sido?"

"No lo sé" Ned respondió poniéndose de pie, no quería hacerse a un lado y dejar a Kiku así, pero no tenía intenciones de hacer todo peor. Así que apenas pudo ir hacia el caballo observó una trampa ratonera en la pata del caballo, Ned pateó la trampa que con ese movimiento soltó de su agarre al animal. "…"

Para entonces, Arthur se había acercado a Kiku quien un cerraba los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor. "¡¿Quién es el idiota que deja esas cosas así!?" bramó mirando a Ned. No era que lo culpase, solo alguien tenía que oír sus gritos.

"No lo sé, pero me lo llevaré para que lo revisen"

"No, yo lo llevaré"

"Me refería al caballo" respondió Ned tomando la rienda de los caballos caminando de regreso a los establos.

"¿Estas bien?" Arthur preguntó una vez que ambos se quedaron a solas. Y el pelinegro asintió.

"Lo estoy…no me he pegado en la cabeza o algo así , pero me duele el brazo creo que caí sobre el"

Arthur entonces le tomó de la cintura para levantarle suavemente "¿Puedes caminar?"

"…si…"dijo tratando de esconder el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo a causa del impacto.

"Será mejor que te revisen…"

"No" pidió firmemente "Estaré bien" le aseguró, una parte de él no deseaba tener tanto contacto físico con Arthur; le estaba resultando incómodo. _ Por alguna extraña y peculiar razón. _

"¡Oh! Pero, si te dejas ayudar por él"

"¿A que vienen esos comentarios?"

"Nada más que la verdad"

"…No tengo ánimos de pelear"

"ni yo" aseguró Arthur "por lo que te revisarán"

Kiku suspiró resignado.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Arthur al entrar en la habitación. "Me dijeron que vas a estar bien"

"…se lo dije" respondió el otro aun con el tono de voz seco al tiempo que se acostaba sobre la cama.

"sigues molesto…"

"Por supuesto que si…"

"Escucha…" comenzó pero el otro, quien reposaba sobre su cama tan solo se dio la vuelta.

"…no tengo intenciones de estar peleando, en serio"

"¿Tanto me odias?" Arthur le dijo tomando asiento a su lado sobre la cama.

"No lo odio, pero considero que es mejor que no hablemos tanto"

"¿Por qué no?, dímelo"

"…por que no" Kiku volteó a verlo y le sonrió levemente "Es mejor llevar todo a cabo como está planeado y terminar tan pronto como sea posible"

"Kiku…"

"…me gustaba más usted, cuando no había nada de por medio, aunque haya sido una mentira"

"Lo lamento"

"¿Por lo de anoche?" Kiku preguntó mirándole fijamente y después chasqueó la lengua "No pasa nada, realmente, es cierto dentro de todo, tenemos que mantener las apariencias"

Arthur negó suavemente. "No, en sí, lo siento por todo, también…me gustaba más como eras antes de todo esto, ahora estas a la defensiva todo el tiempo…siento que…"

"¿Mmmh?" Kiku mantuvo su vista en el rubio.

"Siento que por mis acciones, insensatas, perdiste algo que te hacia…_muy tú_" Arthur sonrió con tristeza "Había algo de curiosidad en tus ojos y ya no está… y ahora cada vez que me miras…inmediatamente frunces el cejo" comentó riendo con dolor "Es una cara como si de verdad te molestase mi presencia jajaja…..En fin," dijo poniéndose de pie "será mejor que te deje descansar, mañana es viernes y …"

"Y el sábado nos presentaremos, lo sé….lo sé" Respondió el pelinegro con un suave tono melancólico.

"Buenas noches" Dijo Arthur ante de salir, dejando a un japonés muy confundido.

"… ¿De verdad pongo…esa cara al verlo?" No pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el corazón, aquella voz con la que se lo había dicho parecía decadente. "Definitivamente…." Se dijo a sí mismo "Lo mejor será que terminado todo esto, nos alejemos…no podemos estar juntos"

* * *

"…_me gustaba más usted, cuando no había nada de por medio, aunque haya sido una mentira"_

Aquellas palabras aun retumbaban en su mente, claro estaba, aquel Arthur que le había presentado no era más que una máscara con la que se había acercado con su plan inicial. ¿Cómo es que todo se empeñaba en salir al revés?

Arthur caminó de nuevo hasta su habitación. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, que no sabía de Kiku y sin embargo, en un tempo excesivamente corto, se había convertido en el conflicto emocional primario de su mente y corazón, más allá, cada pequeña cosa que el pelinegro hiciere le resultaba…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó curioso y molesto al ver a Francis en su habitación.

"Nada" respondió poniéndose de pie "Me enteré de que tu _fiancé _se lastimó, ¿cómo va todo?"

"Mal" respondió sin ánimos de entablar una charla "Dado que conseguí que aceptara el compromiso ya-sabes-como. Y ahora me odia" suspiró.

"¡Oh!~… Por un momento pensé que el problema principal era su cercanía con…"

"Ni lo menciones….un momento…" Arthur frunció el ceño con suspicacia "¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!"

"¿Adivinas quien ha estado expandiendo los rumores de que tu _fiancé _tiene más que una amistad con tu primo lejano? Y dada respuesta tuya… ¿Veo que es cierto?"

"No, no lo es" respondió de forma tajante. "Marianne…"

"_ajá"_

"Nido de víboras, si esto sigue así…."

"¿Arthur…? ¿Me permites darte un consejo?" Francis inquirió serio, como pocas veces en su vida. Arthur permaneció en silencio.

Después de unos segundos Francis continuó "No dudarán en destrozarlo, en hacerle la vida miserable, no solo en este estrato social Arthur bien sabes que se pueden meter con su familia, y por mucho que no sean ciertos los rumores y las cosas que inventen, es la palabra de alguien como Marianne o…incluso tu madre, contra las de un chico sencillo."

Arthur abrió los ojos y miró sus manos. Era cierto, _dolorosamente cierto. _En eso, Yao y Kiku tenían razón. Los de arriba no dudarían en pisar a los de abajo.

"Lo metiste en un nido de harpías"

Arthur asintió pesadamente. Aunado a ese hecho, estaba el que Kiku no se sentía realmente bien a su lado, era forzarlo demasiado a una situación por demás pesada, horrible que no implicaba solo unos meses. "Le costara vivir con eso el resto de sus días" dijo más para sí que para su interlocutor.

Enojado, Arthur golpeó la pared con fuerza tan qué enrojeció la piel de su mano pero el dolor del impacto pareció no afectarle. Francis le miro unos segundos seguro de la decisión que Arthur había tomado, tras lo cual no hizo más comentarios y solo se despidió antes de salir de la habitación.

"….no puedo hacerte más daño"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5**

¡Gracias por leer este mini capitulo!

Ok entonces, para el asunto del drabble, (si es que alguien lo quiere jaja ) les explico.  
Es una trivia, haré dos preguntas relacionadas con este fic ;3 jajaja y quien me las conteste en un el review lo tendrá. Quien lo gané será la primera persona que tenga las dos respuestas correctas.

(No soy la gran cosa escribiendo, pero si lo quieren, yo encantada de escribirlo) daré a conocer al ganador via PM.

La guía de solicitud de request la pueden encontrar en mi blog personal ( tumblr bajo la url neksoma) de cualquier forma, via PM mando el link a quien esté interesada :3

Las preguntas son:

1.-¿Por qué el título de este capítulo se llama Rosas, Crisantemos y Tulipanes?

2.- ¿Cuál es la edad de Kiku en esta historia?.

¡Estaré feliz de ver si participan!


	6. Gracias

¡saludos! un capitulo algo corto pero que es importante, pero que espero les agrade. Al ser mas cortos trataré de actualizar mas seguido para poder inciar los otros proyectos que traigo en mente tambien. ^^

* * *

**Gracias**

Al despertar Arthur pateó las sabanas de algodón para alejarlas de su cuerpo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la pesadez de las mismas sobre su cuerpo, no le relajó, al contrario solo le estaba desesperando, aquello anudado al hecho de que había tomado una decisión que absolutamente _no _quería tomar; no lo hacía feliz en absoluto, pero se trataba de hacer feliz a alguien mas.

Por certeza que ese era el punto.

La pesadez en su cuerpo no disminuyó incluso cuando se hubo levantado y estirado un poco, trago saliva, posiblemente aquello era consecuencia directa de la pesadez _dentro de si._Y es que viéndolo de muchas formas, no es que tuviera más opción que esa; y lamentó que tuviera que ser así por que saldría perdiendo. En pos de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mente, Arthur tomó la decisión de analizar el porqué de sus acciones a profundidad, ya que, no podía simplemente acceder a lo mas objetivo y sensato sin antes detenerse a pensar en por qué.

Porque si hacia las cosas por mera sensatez, sentiría que perdía algo importante.

El desayuno tampoco fue de ayuda para que se sintiera mejor y especialmente cuando frente a sus ojos pudo denotar la figura de su _fiancé _quien paseaba por los jardines; le pudo ver caminar por el sitio en la matutina caminata que parecía acostumbrar, y en ese momento Arthur enalteció tener grandes ventanas que apuntaban hacia el jardín. Si bien no le hacia sentir mejor, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al tiempo en que su corazón se hundió un poco mas. Ese tipo de decisiones nunca son fáciles, Arthur lo sabia.

A medida que las horas pasaban, -lo cual hacían muy rápido, para desgracia suya- los nervios fueron incrementándose en su estomago, tal como miles de violentas mariposas que agitaban sus alas, le hacían daño, le hacían morderse los labios y perturbarlos con el miedo y la desesperación. ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera las cosas? Los nervios que sentía no eran siquiera por la respuesta que podría obtener, no, mas bien aquella desagradable sensación, correspondía a si mismo.

Aquella noche, habría un pequeño baile, una recepción en la que Arthur debía presentar a quien habría de unirse con él, y lo sabía, esa recepción no era mas que la puerta de entrada a todo el nido de víboras tal como lo había dicho Francis, presentar a Kiku ante esa gente tan sólo lo sometería a tener que lidiar con esa gente.

No podía permitir eso, era la verdad.

Pero…al final... ¿Porqué habría llegado a aquella conclusión de que no podía meterlo tan hondo en ese hoyo de ratas?

Porque le importaba. Incluso más de lo que el mismo pudo admitirse mientras se ajustaba la corbata de seda sobre sus ropas de lino blancas y su traje negro.

"porque no merece que le hagan la vida imposible" pensó.

Cuando bajó de nuevo caminó sin ningún rumbo por los pasillos de la mansión, a ciencia cierta, Arthur trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para hablar con Kiku, a decir verdad, huía de tener que hacerlo y para ser sinceros, solo quería escapar de la realidad.

Y llevárselo consigo.

Suspiró y se recargó en el alfeizar de la más cercana ventana desde donde se veía de cerca uno de los salones y pudo divisar la suave silueta de aquel que buscaba, le reconoció incluso, detrás de las cortinas que apenas y dejaban pasar la luz del salón. Se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo cual la oscuridad exterior, en los jardines ayudó a poder divisarle con facilidad. Arthur suspiró nuevamente, nervioso y seguro que la gente que tiene control sobre si misma – no como él- no suspiraría tanto, pero hasta sus manos sudaban nerviosamente; tragó saliva y movió los pies, se sentía tan pesado que cada paso resultó un esfuerzo titánico, cual si tuviese un par de pies de hierro, y el trayecto hacia ese salón el en ala contraria a su actual posición, nunca antes le había parecido tan largo. Arthur hubiese deseado que en ese momento lo que fuese de hierro fuese su corazón y no sus pies.

Casi al llegar al salón, una expectativa cruzó por su cabeza de forma involuntaria, siendo esa noche reservada para un evento formal, Kiku habría tenido que vestirse de una forma especial, detallada… El chico contuvo la respiración sin saber si sería capaz de contener una sonrisa al verle; justo antes de encontrarse con el otro chico, Arthur se encontraba pensando en mil y un cosas que antes no se había detenido a analizar. Los invitados aun no llegaban, aun había tiempo de ponerlo a salvo, pensó para desviar aquellos pensamientos que se estaban alojando en su mente, pero había algo que surgía en su cabeza por mucho que tratase de enterrarlo; _quería verle._

Un par de pesados pasos mas y se detuvo, todo estaba listo, el chofer, las cosas, y cosas demás, todo estaba absolutamente listo para poder llevar su plan a cabo y con aquello por seguro, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Y entonces sucedió, Arthur llegó hasta la obsesivamente decorada puerta del salón y la abrió y entonces sus ojos se llenaron con esa visión que le hizo destellar sus pupilas, cual si hubiesen sido expuestas a una sutil luz cálida, deliciosa. Kiku le miró, ataviado de color púrpura con un Hakama más oscuro y un decorado sutil y floral en su cabello: Un prendedor.

Pero lo más bello de todo, era él en sí.

Arthur tragó saliva y tartamudeó sus propios murmullos antes de encaminarse hacía el otro chico quien le dirigió una mirada confusa. Había un plan que seguir, un plan para deshacer otro plan que había existido para echar abajo otro plan.

¿Era la realidad tan confusa cómo aquellas palabras?

"Necesito hablar contigo" dijo por fin cuando estuvo frente a él y el pelinegro no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada aburrida.

"Adelante" respondió seguro que el otro le hablaría demás protocolos, momentos, cosas que hacer, que decir, para pedirle que estuviera listo, cosas de ese tipo de las que sinceramente, estaba cansado de escuchar. Contuvo un suspiro y esperó.

Arthur entonces abrió uno de los ventanales del salón que daban a los jardines y entonces salió, aquellos ventanales eran puertas de cristal y en ese momento sirvió para que ambos abandonaran el salón para hablar en privado.

"_Desde luego" _pensó Kiku _"no debemos dejar que nadie nos escuche"._

Ambos caminaron – Kiku siguiendo a Arthur – hasta el otro extremo del jardín, andando entre las rosas y demás flores que decoraban el lugar; durante su estadía Kiku se había encariñado con esos jardines por que le resultaba un escape a la vida de ahí. Rozó con sus dedos un grupo de lilas que reposaban junto a un arco de arrayán, aquella caminata en silencio no cesó hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los invitados que comenzaban a llegar por la parte delantera.

"¿bien…?" preguntó impaciente y Arthur solo suspiró. Por seguridad que le iba a dar una larga lista de cosas que hacer o decir frente a esa gente. Por seguridad que también le diría cosas como "sonríe" o "muéstrate con orgullo, después de todo lo que viene es motivo de orgullo" Kiku sintió un impulso de rodar lo ojos y decirle que no perdiera el tiempo, que lo sabia, que le dejara en paz y llevasen su farsa adelante, por mucho que le doliese repetir eso. Sin embargo se contuvo.

"Quiero cancelar el compromiso" Arthur habló claro y firme aunque por dentro temblase y sintiese perder el aire y el equilibrio, Kiku abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero recuperó su compostura antes de mirarle de frente.

"¿Cancelarlo?" preguntó anonadado, por supuesto que no esperaba que esas fuesen las palabras, él mismo había pensado que no era sano para ambos estar juntos, pero escucharlo le dolió, era más doloroso que solo decirlo hipotéticamente. La realidad era más cruel y fría. Arthur asintió como única respuesta. Quiso saber el motivo pero no había mucho que decir. Lo que llegó después fue mucho peor.

"Y para ser honesto, el auto te espera para llevarte hasta donde tu hermano…a tu casa" agregó haciendo un profundo esfuerzo para no tartamudear y permanecer en control de la situación. Kiku solo le miró fijamente. "Eres libre…"

"_Oh vamos no es como que estuviera completamente atrapado contra mi voluntad" _pensó Kiku en un ultimo intento de autodefensa.

"Por supuesto que mantendré mi palabra" continuó al no obtener respuesta de Kiku. "Y pagaré lo de la deuda…y puedes conservar el anillo"

"Ya veo" por fin respondió "En ese caso, está bien ¿Estará bien dejar…a...todos?"

"De ello me hare cargo"

Kiku se encogió de hombros, estaba enojado, fastidiado, harto, humillado…

Y muy herido.

"Ah, entonces esta bien, entonces iré hacia el auto"

Las palabras salían de su boca casi sin dificultad y sin embargo tenia muchas preguntas por hacerle y que no se atrevería a hacerlas en voz alta, nunca fuera de su ser. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Es que ya no lo necesitaba? O mas bien… ¿Es que ya no quería que estuviese ahí?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

"_¿A qué estuvimos jugando todo este tiempo?"_ se preguntó mentalmente. Miró a Arthur tratando de obtener una respuesta, y al tiempo que lo vio, se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de memorizar sus rasgos, sus largas pestañas, las pecas de su rostro levemente iluminadas por los faroles, los rosados labios ligera y naturalmente curvados hacia abajo, esas pequeñas comisuras que cuando se alzaban le otorgaban una sutil y tierna sonrisa, ese par de brillantes ojos color olivo bajo las espesas cejas que eran tal como el grueso cabello color del trigo. Kiku bajó la vista y admiró las manos, también con pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas, las uñas pulcras y cuadradas, aquellas manos firmes que le habían sujetado y tomado la suyas. Y mentira o no, pero le habían tocado con suavidad.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que intentó despejar esos pensamientos y dándose la vuelta caminó hasta donde bien sabía estaba el auto. Sus pasos era firmes pero frágiles, su respiración era constante pero no llenaba sus pulmones, el ruido de sus propios pasos estaba ahí y no quería seguirlo escuchando, pasó su mano por el cabello nerviosamente y continuó su andar, un ruido metálico se hizo presente, algo se había caído pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención.

Entonces, Arthur mismo le abrió la puerta para que él entrase y sin mas dudas, Kiku entró regalando una última mirada.

"Kiku…" susurró con la voz mas suave que alguna vez hubiese empleado en su vida, y quizás el aludido no lo sabia, pero era también, la voz con más miedo que jamás hubiese usado. "Gracias…"

El pelinegro asintió dos veces relamiendo sus labios pero las palabras no salieron, entonces miró al frente y la puerta del auto se cerró alejándolo de ahí, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y la figura del auto se hizo cada vez mas pequeña, hasta que los ojos de Arthur dejaron de divisarle y entonces, el hombre, dándose la vuelta caminó de regreso para dar explicaciones, para aguantar las preguntas, para soportarlo todo.

Un ruido metálico sonó cuando pateó algo que no vio en el camino y se inclinó a recogerlo, abrió la mano encontrándose con el prendedor para cabello, aquel con una flor que Kiku vistiese minutos antes.

Y el nudo en la garganta se transformó en lágrimas, y las lagrimas en llanto y sollozos.

Y los sollozos en un grito desgarrador que salió desde el fondo de su pecho y rasgando el alma.

* * *

Cuando todos los invitados comenzaron a preguntarse por el anfitrión o más bien, por el hijo del anfitrión, Francis tuvo el presentimiento de que sus palabras hacia Arthur habían tenido algún efecto en las acciones del chico, por lo cual, decidió buscarle casi desesperadamente, ¿Qué sucedería si por un mal consejo, su amigo había decidido fugarse? , naturalmente no pudo quedarse con aquella consternación a solas y pronto eran dos los que buscaban por la mansión. Alfred había sugerido ir a los jardines. "Artie prácticamente vive y come ahí" comentó pero obtuvo una respuesta vaga por parte del otro. "¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo él ahí ahora?" Alfred se encogió de hombros.

"¿Que se yo?, teniendo un momento romántico antes de huir...o algo así, además, tendría que irse por la parte trasera ¿no? Parea que nadie lo notase…"

Francis maldijo por lo bajo ¿Desde cuando Alfred era mas lógico que él? , soltó un bufido. "Claro, debo estar muy preocupado para pensar claramente" se defendió antes de correr hacia los jardines, Alfred le siguió y naturalmente, con la condición física de un joven que pasa el día haciendo deporte, se adelantó y fue él el primero en descubrir la encorvada figura de su amigo sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín.

Incapaz de perturbar la escena - ¿Quién iba a querer perturbar más a Arthur?- miró a Francis que recién llegaba.

"No pienso ir" alegó Arthur al sentir la presencia de los "intrusos" cerca de él.

"Ar…thur…" comentó Alfred asegurándose de llamarle por su nombre en lugar del sobrenombre "Artie" con el cual se refería a él.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Francis fue el siguiente en hablar, la consternación en su vez, para variar, era sincera.

"…se ha ido" respondió vagamente después de varios minutos y los otros dos voltearon a verse y se quedaron callados. ¿Qué podían añadir? Aunque hubiese muchas dudas al respecto - y mucha curiosidad siendo honestos- no había muchas maneras que Arthur hablara de lo acontecido, sin embargo y a pesar del incomodo silencio, ambos se mantuvieron a su lado, en mas de una metáfora y se sentaron con él.

Arthur escondió la cara entre sus manos, en las cual aun conservaba el prendedor no queriendo dejarlo, no lo quería soltar después de todo.

"…le he dejado ir" comentó entre sus escondidos sollozos. Alfred le miro preocupado y alzó sus ojos para ver a su otro amigo, quien también le miro confusamente.

_Ver a un amigo sufriendo por amor nunca es fácil_. Fue el pensamiento de ambos chicos en ese momento.

"Vaya…" comenzó Alfred y quien continuó fue Francis.

"…y…. ¿Como ha sido?"

"…cancelé el compromiso con él…" Dijo relamiéndose los labios antes de continuar "Le he dejado libre…y no ha puesto ninguna objeción…" hubo un silencio y de nuevo Arthur habló "no es que esperase que lo hiciera, después de todo, le estaba devolviendo lo que le había arrebatado"

"…. ¿Arthur?" Alfred habló de nuevo "Dime… viéndote en el estado en que estás… ¿Porqué si habías llegado tan lejos….has hecho eso?"

Otro largo silencio inundo el amplio jardín, las palabras de Alfred se perdieron entre las hojas de los arbustos, los frutos de los arboles y los pétalos de las flores. Cualquiera pensaría que la pregunta había ido de lo insensato a lo más ingenuo, pero Arthur tomó las palabras y les buscó el significado más propio.

Alfred, no se refería al porqué había tomado esa decisión en el mas estricto sentido de la palabra. La mas obvia respuesta hubiese sido "Porque no quiero inmiscuirlo y meterlo en problemas con toda esa gente"

La verdadera pregunta del americano, se encontraba detrás de esa razón. Un porqué detrás de otro porqué.

Tras ponerse en sinceridad consigo mismo, miró el prendedor en sus manos y recordó a quien lo hubiese usado entre sus cabellos de noche. De nuevo, su corazón pareció detenerse junto con las incesantes lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos sin que realmente se hiciera un esfuerzo por detenerlas, aquellas gotas hicieron su recurrido natural desde los ojos a las mejillas cayendo hasta algunas estamparse contra el intricado decorado de la peineta floral.

La respuesta era obvia, Arthur lo sabía, lo había sabido no desde ese momento, sino antes.

Por eso actuaba de esa manera, por eso ahora actuaba tan diferente. Tragó saliva y se limpió los ojos antes de aferrar el prendedor entre sus manos nuevamente.

"Porque lo amo"

**Fin del capitulo 6 **

* * *

Oh, ¿Les dije que seria medio Angsty este capitulo? Bueno pues …no creo que el siguiente capitulo sea muy fluff de todas formas.  
¡Oh, separarlos es tan….!

Cual sea, me perdí un poco la ultima vez pero ya esta todo de vuelta ;3 por cierto que sigo abierta para escribir jaja. y gracias a quienes mandaron los request ya sea aqui o en tumblr ;3 y una vez mas :

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


	7. De regreso a casa

Oh mi descaro, no tengo perdón de nada jaja, andab aun poco ocupadita y eso y la inspiración debe llegar bien para hacer las cosas bien u3u cual sea, gracias a todas las que comentan y esperan este fic. muchas muchas gracias.

Debo darme mi tiempo tambien para leer las nuevas joyas de esta sección por que merecen ser leidas toditas, oh si! tambien perdón por no responder inmediatamente a los reviews pero que sepan que los amo y me animan mucho.

Sin más, aqui esta el capi.

Se que Kiku se pasó de mala onda (?) pero tiene sus motivos tambien. u3u

* * *

**Capitulo 7: De regreso a casa**

Aquella noche, el viento se colaba con fuerza al interior del vehículo, Kiku mantenía la vista fija, impávida hacia el frente, un gesto solemne para esconder la frustración y la resignación que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante; Sus respiros levemente acompasados con el leve movimiento de su pulgar derecho sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda a modo de caricia, como aquél que intenta calmarse y evitar sentirse peor. Kiku estaba evitando estallar en un ataque de pánico y tristeza y había mantenido la misma postura al salir de aquella residencia, al salir de la vida de Arthur.

Había sido complicado desde luego, para él aceptarlo, pero mismo Arthur no había dudado ni un poco en decir y hacer las cosas. O así era como Kiku vislumbraba la situación. Tenso y descorazonado sin saber si creer en lo vivido en días pasados o no. Una cosa era cierta, aquella fortuita manera de conocerse y aquel tiempo vivido, permanecerían en sus recuerdos, a veces, como los dulces memorias de una primera caricia y un primer beso, el primer momento en que el corazón se aceleró por causas ajenas y desconocidas, el primer momento en que cerró sus ojos para percibir con sus sensaciones mas allá de lo que se ve. Otras veces esos recuerdos se convertirán en el dolor de una mentira, de una red de engaños y de situaciones que rompieron la vara de ese _primer amor_ hasta convertirlo en un juego de dos personas en las que ambos habían sido los culpables. Más allá… había sin embargo, algo más y es la culpa y el dolor ante si mismo de haberse enamorado aun mas y mas cuando sabia que no había esperanzas ni remedios.

Aquel momento en el auto, de regreso a casa, a punto de que la puerta del pasajero se abriera y Kiku tuviese que caminar hasta la puerta de su hogar, fue un momento de revelación interna, por que si era sincero consigo mismo, admitiría que si se acariciaba las manos era por que extrañaba _su _tacto, que si sentía frio era por que extrañaba su presencia y que si sentía un nudo en la garganta era por que aquella emoción de vacío y tristeza que albergaba en su pecho eran demasiado fuertes. Y el sentimiento amenazó con escapar por sus pequeños ojos, emociones en forma de incontenibles lágrimas.

En lugar de eso, tragó saliva intentando actuar como el fuerte nuevamente, intentando mantenerse en pie y ser fuerte al escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos, de sus pequeños pies andando en zancos de madera hasta la puerta del café donde todo había empezado, a casa, de regreso a casa.

Se contuvo, él y todo lo que sentía, para dar un respiro a su alma y alzar la cara hacia la puerta, anteponer el caído orgullo y darle nuevo valor al honor, él podía, y no podía permitir que su hermano mayor, que Yao lo viera caído. Era demasiada osadía, aunque si de nuevo volvía a ser sincero. Quería mantener el nombre de Arthur lo mas limpio posible.

Kiku entonces tocó la puerta, dos sordos golpes hechos con los nudillos de su mano, intentando sonar fuertes aunque eran mas frágiles de lo esperado y por algunos segundos Kiku se preguntó a si mismo si sería capaz de derribar la puerta, de tener las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero sabía que no era posible, no en su estado en que las piernas le temblaban amenazándole con dejarlo caer en su flaqueza.

Sonó la campanilla y la puerta se abrió, ante sus ojos el resplandor de un _maneki neko_ apenas alumbrado por las farolas de la callejuela le saludó moviendo mecánicamente la pata de gato de atrás a hacia delante, Yao apareció ante sus ojos, con la vista ensoñada y cristalina, como quien vuelve a ver a quien aparentemente se había ido para siempre.

Pero Kiku habría de volver, tarde o temprano, después de todo, su partida de casa había sido un pacto, un negocio. Y nada más.

Lo siguiente que tomó a lugar fue un apretado abrazo proferido por el mayor de los hermanos, feliz, cálido y aliviado de volver a sentir entre sus brazos al menor. "Oh Kiku, Kiku" repetía casi incesablemente.

Kiku devolvió el abrazo a su hermano, sintiéndose aliviado de poder sentir el calor de hogar, el olor del café, el calor de su familia – que por pequeña que era, seguía siendo grande- y se sintió agradecido también de poder disfrutar ese momento. Con sus rasgados y bien enmarcados ojos revisó los alrededores del lugar una vez que se rompió el abrazo y finalmente se encontró dentro de casa. La cafetería poco había cambiado –desde luego- y el chico sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Si habría podido salvar ese sitio? Su hogar, patrimonio.

Una vez mas, Yao pareció leer sus pensamientos, a estas alturas Kiku se cuestionó si él era fácil de leer o en serio se daba a conocer mucho, cual fuese, escuchó con atención aquellas palabras salidas de los finos labios de su hermano mayor, quien encendía las farolas con delicadeza así como prendía un poco de resina de arce y aceite para mejorar el ambiente, aquel olor, lo sabia, solía relajar a Kiku, siempre lo usó cuando el pequeño tenia pesadillas.

"he recibido una carta, traída por un hombre alto, muy alto" comenzó y luego de una pausa que hizo para soplar el fuego de una vara de bambú usada para encender la resina, continuó. "La carta, tenía el sello de la casa de Kirkland" se sentó mirando al menor y sus reacciones "y fue escrita en puño y letra por él, tu sabes. Decía que volverías hoy a esta hora precisamente, por que no había podido cumplir con tenerte ahí, sin embargo, así como se disculpaba por aquello, enviaba la parte restante del dinero acordado" Kiku mantenía la vista en sus manos que estaban colocadas en su regazo, mas concretamente en el anillo "Si no tienes objeción, Kiku, haré uso de ese recurso para salvar este lugar" dijo firmemente y a la vez, con la calidez necesaria en su voz para dar a entender a su hermano menor que realmente, no necesitaba preocuparse por explicaciones, sabia que Kiku tampoco las había querido dar, así que solo se levantó y dio dos palmadas en el hombro del chico. "Adelante, úsalo que para eso es" fue la respuesta de Kiku.

"Todo estará bien ahora ¿De acuerdo? Sé lo que pasó, tranquilo, ¿porque no te cambias y te vas a dormir?"

Eso hizo, pronto la finura de las telas resbaló por su cuerpo y fue remplazada por la suavidad de aquellas ropas de índole china de algodón y seda que tanto amaba, se tiró sobre su cama de sabanas frías alumbradas por la luz de la luna que caía bañando su habitación desde la gran ventana que decoraba el espacio.

Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Porque aquella historia de amor – si es que podría llamársele así- era lo mas absurdo que podía ocurrirle a alguien como el.

Cenicienta trabajaba día y noche y no obstante corrió con esa suerte, pero él, no era cenicienta ni estaba siendo explotado por su familia –amaba su trabajo en la cafetería- y mucho menos, Arthur era un príncipe. Sin embargo, tal vez, su propia historia le recordaba a las anécdotas de los hombres que tomaban café por las mañanas y por la noche bebían alcohol y derivados cruzando la calle. "Entonces intentó refinar lo imposible"

¿De que se trataba todo eso? Kiku apenas y podía entender como es que había llegado a la vida de Arthur - o Arthur a su vida- cuando frente a si, tenia la vista de que eso ya no era la realidad. Ambos estaban de nuevo en mundos diferentes, como siempre había sido y como siempre debió haber sido. Arthur no había dado explicaciones en parte por que Kiku –lo sabía- no se las había pedido. Pero algo era cierto, se había enamorado –mordió su labio de tan solo pensarlo- pero no del Arthur asertivo, seguro y firme que mostraba ante los demás, tampoco se había enamorado del hombre que aparentaba con los demás –y con él- cuando los demás miembros de su familia estaban cerca.

Se había pues, enamorado, del hombre que le había tomado de la mano arrastrándolo por los jardines, del hombre cuyos ojos fulguraban con su nerviosismo, de aquel que se preocupo cuando él- Kiku- cayó del caballo, se había enamorado de un Arthur que posiblemente ni Arthur mismo conocía, de aquel hombre que tenia miedo, que respiraba entrecortadamente que jugaba con sus dedos ante la incertidumbre y que tartamudeaba ligeramente al ponerse nervioso. De aquel hombre que al besarle lo hizo posesivamente y al mismo tiempo, con miedo de ser demasiado "él" y asustarlo.

Kiku se sintió como un ratón, pequeño, escurridizo y torpe que se había enamorado de un gato aún más torpe delatado en su andar por el cascabel en su cuello. Pero Arthur jamás admitiría que era un gato así por que vivía intentando mostrar a los otros, que bien podía ser un León.

Lo peor – si es que aun quedaba por añadir cosas a la terrible lista del por qué no podían estar juntos- era que entre tanta mentira, pantalla y pantomima, ambos habían sacado a relucir el uno con el otro lo peor, lo mas vil, lo mas oscuro y detestable de sus personalidades.

Kiku se sentía tan ajeno de si mismo cuando estaba con Arthur y se odiaba enteramente por aquello, aun cuando sabía, era su mecanismo de autodefensa para no resultar lastimado.

Aunque al final aquello fue completamente inútil.

La luna siguió brillando pero ya había perdido la atención de los ojos del muchacho quien ahora los cerraba obligándose –como siempre- a conciliar el sueño. El día de mañana no sería fácil de todas formas.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que el techo de la habitación no era de color azulado como siempre y que no había tantas plantas como de costumbre, así mismo la ventana no era la misma y el color rojo imperaba en la escena. Kiku se talló los ojos antes de espabilarse y darse cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano, así pues, subió confusamente hasta su propia habitación y se cambió de ropas antes de bajar para encontrarlo en el segundo piso ya trabajando.

"¡Kiku! Por fin despiertas, ¡Buenos días!" fueron las palabras de Yao tan pronto Kiku puso un pie bajando de la escalera de madera, rechinante y amigable.

"¿A que hora me pase a tu cama?" preguntó confuso, hacía años que no lo hacía, anteriormente, a menudo en las noches de tormenta, el pequeño Kiku se escurría desde su habitación hasta la cama de su hermano para poder conciliar el sueño, no obstante la noche anterior no había tenido un temporal literal.

Aunque tal vez, si había visto una tormenta metafórica.

"Como a las tres de la mañana… para serte sincero tampoco me di cuenta" respondió vagamente mientras rellenaba un recipiente de azúcar, después alzó la vista para ver a su hermano y le sonrió, acarició su cabeza – gesto ante el cuál, Kiku cerró los ojos- y entonces lo despeinó juguetonamente. "Te queda mas el cabello corto ¿sabes?"

Kiku abrió los ojos sorprendido levemente y tomó la punta de uno de los flecos que reposaban a un lado de sus mejillas, le sostuvo entre sus delgados dedos observándoles fijamente "¿Tú crees?" Yao asintió tres veces como respuesta.

"Te hace ver mas tu"

Kiku no entendió lo que era "ser mas él" pero asintió estando de acuerdo pues, después de todo se sentía mejor así. Kiku pensó que entonces, cuando uno se siente bien con algo, se es mas "uno mismo" que cuando uno no se siente bien.

La campanilla en el piso de abajo le sacó de sus pensamientos y cuestiones pseudo-filosóficas y decidió bajar a recibir al cliente – se preocupó también de que se hubiese despertado muy tarde- al bajar pudo ver en una mesa a un hombre alto de cabello suave y rubio –muy- rubio, con una nariz recta y una sonrisa en su rostro a medida que jugaba con la flor decorativa del mini jarrón en la mesita.

"¡Ah!" Yao bajo de prisa tan pronto como pudo con un extraño entusiasmo –y mucha confusión para su hermano menor. Kiku se quedó mirando la escena mientras su hermano hablaba con el hombre y regresaba tras bambalinas a preparar el café.

"Es un cliente que últimamente viene seguido" respondió sin que Kiku preguntase absolutamente nada. Entonces entendió que había algo extraño ahí por la forma en que su hermano le daba explicaciones. "Es quien me dio la carta" le reveló y Kiku – anonadado – miró de reojo al hombre en la mesita quien, tomaba la taza y conversaba con Yao quien había tomado asiento con el.

Ese hombre, lo había visto –si bien recordaba- un par de ocasiones en la mansión Kirkland, por algún momento – pudo pensar- que podría saber como estaba la situación por allá pero sería necio y terco tratar de mantener el contacto.

"que absurdo" se reprendió a si mismo y mejor subió las escaleras y después de comprobar que aun era temprano se duchó y arregló antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Alrededor del medio día la campanilla del establecimiento sonó múltiples veces con las llegadas y partidas de clientes que visitaban el lugar, Yao y otros trabajadores iban de un lado a otro como en cualquier otro día de trabajo, incluido Kiku mismo, quien iba dejando las ordenes en la mesa de los comensales, todo como si fuese un día normal, como si aquel brinco que lo había alejado de ese lugar jamás hubiera tenido lugar.

Entonces, algo le recordó que en efecto todo eso había pasado. Que había sido real.

Allá en una de las mesas mas alejadas de todo el establecimiento, sus ojos divisaron a la alta figura de un hombre de alborotados cabellos rubios y mirada seria, Kiku entonces apresuró ligeramente sus pasos hasta Ned. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? El hombre en cuestión alzó la mirada impávidamente.

"Kiku…"

**Fin del capitulo 7 **

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse lamolestia de leer!**


	8. No basta

Fragmento del capítulo anterior:

_Yao y otros trabajadores iban de un lado a otro como en cualquier otro día de trabajo, incluido Kiku mismo, quien iba dejando las ordenes en la mesa de los comensales, todo como si fuese un día normal, como si aquel brinco que lo había alejado de ese lugar jamás hubiera tenido lugar._

_Entonces, algo le recordó que en efecto todo eso había pasado. Que había sido real._

_Allá en una de las mesas más alejadas de todo el establecimiento, sus ojos divisaron a la alta figura de un hombre de alborotados cabellos rubios y mirada seria, Kiku entonces apresuró ligeramente sus pasos hasta Ned. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? El hombre en cuestión alzó la mirada impávidamente._

_"Kiku…"_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: No basta.**

Kiku tomó asiento frente a su repentino visitante aunque, francamente en aquellos momentos lo que me nos deseaba era tener que ver con algo relacionado a la familia Kirkland. Era como si se tratase del el último grito de su dignidad.

"En la mañana todos supieron que te habías ido, quizás fue lo mejor, pero me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti"

Aquellas fueron las palabras exactas de Ned quien ahora se entretenía removiendo el azúcar en su bebida, por extraño que pareciese, Ned tenía cierta afición a las cosas dulces. El silencio sin embargo, no fue incomodo, Kiku sólo asintió levemente.

"Lo lamento" dijo después de cavilar sobre sus palabras "ni siquiera yo supe de aquellos planes…. Hasta ese momento"

"No te voy a pedir que lo comprendas o lo perdones, después de todo, mi primo es un imbécil"

Kiku asintió levemente, tenía demasiadas dudas, no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué es lo había sucedido después? ¿Le habrían reprendido? ¿Cuáles habían sido los motivos de Arthur? Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire pero Kiku sintió, que no tenía siquiera el derecho de formularlas. Ned entonces le miró fijamente, cada reacción y movimiento de Kiku era transparente, reflejaba duda. Pensó –como en más de una ocasión- que Kiku bien poseía una curiosidad felina. Los pequeños y rasgados ojos de Kiku se posaron en las manos de su interlocutor a medida que Ned dejaba de remover el azúcar en el fondo de su taza.

"¿Quieres saber que pasó después, cierto?"

Kiku no dijo nada, tampoco asintió, tan sólo dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana permaneciendo en silencio. Otorgando, dejando que los sentidos y la intuición natural de Ned le dieran la palabra para continuar. Kiku mismo no podía dar su brazo a torcer y admitir su curiosidad, interés y preocupación.

"Era una fiesta de presentación, ¿No es cierto? Era demasiado arriesgado para la posición de mi tío si Arthur jugaba tan arriesgadamente. Quizás el mismo Arthur lo sabía, porque…" Ned se quedó callando mirando a Kiku, a sus reacciones. En búsqueda de una señal para que se detuviera. Ned no quería continuar con su relato, _lo sabía_, si continuaba, muy probablemente terminaría hiriendo a Kiku con aquella información. Ned rechinó los dientes sin quitarle la vista de encima, Kiku aún miraba por la ventana aparentemente desinteresado, recargando el mentón en una mano delicada decorada con un hermoso anillo de diamante oscuro. "_Maldición" _pensó Ned _"¿Por qué tenías que quererlo a él?"_

"…anuncio su compromiso con Marianne"

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza cómo si hubiera un eco permanente, así mismo un dolor se alojó en su pecho, como un peso que le dificultaba el respirar. Una opresión que básicamente provocó que Kiku se olvidara unos segundos de respirar.

"Ya veo…"

Aquella vaga respuesta fue lo único que tuvo para articular. De manera que así habían sido las cosas, todo giraba en el orden correcto Arthur y los suyos en su mundo, Kiku en el propio. Tal y como siempre debió haber sido. ¿Qué había sido toda la parafernalia de los días anteriores? Entonces Kiku entendió -o eso creyó- que al final el plan inicial de Arthur había sido llevado a cabo.

Al finalizar el día, y después de la visita de Ned, Kiku se resguardó en s habitación, con la absoluta seguridad de quien decide no volver a tener contacto con nada relacionado con algo. En tal caso, Kiku había decidido a separar su existencia de la vida de Arthur Kirkland; de la misma forma en que Arthur debía desaparecer de la suya.

Era doloroso y al mismo tiempo le aliviaba, ya antes lo había pensado, estar lejos de él, de aquél hombre que había transformado su vida en tan sólo unos instantes, parecía lo más sensato, no sólo para su propio bien, sino también por el bien de su familia, y de Arthur mismo. A esas alturas, Kiku ni siquiera entendía el por qué debería interesarse tanto en el destino de Arthur. Solo lo hacía – quizás – de manera terca. Quería odiarlo, ciertamente, quería detestarle, olvidarlo, dejar guardado cualquier recuerdo que tuviese que ver con él, allá en un armario, oscuro, profundo y dónde el mismo Kiku no quería volver a tener acceso. Y sin embargo, una parte mucho más honesta de su humanidad, le aseguraba que guardaría el recuerdo de Arthur Kirkland en la zona más cálida y céntrica de su pecho, ahí. En su corazón.

Esto era, quizás, lo que más se reprochaba a sí mismo, no sus malas decisiones, no el destino en el que se había envuelto, no el dolor que se estaba aguantando, sino la incapacidad de dejar de pensar en él. Era absurdo, completamente de locura y carecía completamente de sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que se infatuara de aquella manera con un hombre que había actuado de aquella forma? Aquello, era posiblemente, lo que más le molestaba. Nadie dijo que amar fuese fácil, nadie nunca escribió un manual para enamorarse y mucho menos para desenamorarse.

Desde aquella visita, Ned no se apareció en café, aun cuando él mismo hubiese deseado hacerlo. Él tampoco se podía permitir estar tan cerca y tan lejos de una persona por la cual, había terminado por sentir una admiración casi única. Un afecto que iba más allá de lo que él mismo se tenía permitido. Había no solo admirado la determinación de un chico por cumplir con una enmienda o guardar un secreto de una forma tan compleja y absoluta; más bien, había terminado por admirar, la certeza de sus palabras, la entereza de sus movimientos, el valor de su mirada y la firmeza de sus pasos. La defensa de la dignidad y del honor que Kiku mismo representaba, habían despertado en él, algo más que la admiración, pues el dueño de semejante dignidad, era además, una creatura _demasiado _grata a la vista. En efecto, lo que Ned evitaba era, caer en la trampa del destino, en el juego de la vida que lo llevaba a un punto sin retorno en que peligrosamente se estaba infatuando amorosamente con aquel chico.

No era para nada sano.

Por supuesto, aquella falta de visitas, en principio, contrarió a Kiku, lo suficiente para cuestionarse, si incluso aquella separación de su mundo con el de Arthur incluía la pérdida de la amistad y la cercanía de Ned. La respuesta era inminente, era obvia, Ned pertenecía a ese mundo, y justo al igual que Arthur, él habría de desaparecer de su vida. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse vacío al dar con aquella conclusión.

Pero permanecer fuera de la vida de Arthur Kirkland era aún más complicado que no recibir las visitas directas de la familia en el café, más aún, aquél hombre – Ivan- que siempre visitaba a Yao, parecía tener presencia en el establecimiento de manera cada vez más frecuente. Esto no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de Kiku. Pero no iba a ser él, quien hiciese un comentario de la menor índole.

Así el chico tuvo que aprender a lidiar con el nuevo mundo a su alrededor pero sobre todo consigo mismo y aquel sentimiento de dolor y desesperanza que se alojaban en su pecho.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que la fiesta de compromiso fuese llevada a cabo, desde entonces todo giraba en un ritmo vertiginoso para Arthur. Su familia –desde luego- se encontraba plenamente satisfecha con la resolución que el muchacho tuvo a última hora. Ninguno de los dos padres se había siquiera molestado en preguntar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ellos simplemente se limitaron a observar a su hijo y heredero presentar a una muy desconcertada Marianne como su futura esposa. Lo que ella ni aquellos padres podían imaginar era el verdadero estado de ánimo, pensamientos, motivos y dolor que Arthur albergaba.

Dicen que los mayores sacrificios, son los que se hacen por amor. Quizás nadie podría entender de manera exacta en qué consistía aquél sacrificio que había llevado a Arthur a desprenderse de la única persona a la que pudo mostrar una pequeña parte de sí mismo. A la única persona que lo había hecho anhelar algo mejor para alguien que no fuese él mismo. Kiku había sido para Arthur, el motivo para convertirse en una persona mejor. Y ese fue el principal motivo para dejarlo ir.

La fiesta de bodas cada día era más cercana, con la inminente situación futura, la que sería la futura esposa de Arthur disfrutaba de pasar el día planeando aquella celebración, desde el vestido hasta cada mínimo detalle. No tenía fin, ni descanso. Arthur además, no se involucraba demasiado en el proceso y si tenía que ser honesto, aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Después de todo, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, aquello era una especie de castigo por los pecados e insultos cometidos al amor en el nombre del poder.

Harto, fastidiado y aburrido de aquella situación, se decidió por dar un paseo en auto, claro está, omitiría por completo el barrio chino de la ciudad, evitaría por sobre todas las cosas, pasar siquiera a 20 metros de aquél lugar. Tenía que resistir la tentación de ir a ese sitio, bajarse corriendo y abrir la portezuela de aquella bien conocida cafetería y buscarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, besarle como nunca lo había hecho y como siempre lo había deseado. Suspiró cansinamente mientras recorría las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo, no tenía un destino particular en mente, sólo quería perder el tiempo, alejarse de esa mansión, alejarse de las constantes preguntas relacionadas con la planeación de aquella boda. _Su boda_ y la misma que odiaba, pero que era inminente. No la podía esquivar, estaría presente en el exacto momento en que él perdiera su completa libertad y condenara su alma a unirse con otra en un lugar en donde no pertenece.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que poco se dio cuenta que había entrado en una zona poco habitual para sus paseo, sin embargo – y para su fortuna- se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de aquel barrio chino. Arthur detuvo la marcha de su auto por unos instantes y suspiró mirando a la derecha tan sólo para descubrir la bien reconocida figura de aquel chico al que había impulsado a tomar una decisión apresurada. Kiku yacía sentado a la distancia abriendo y cerrando un gran abanico de seda roja. Parecía que el chico no se había percatado de su presencia ni de su intensa mirada pues, Kiku, permanecía perenne en su misma posición, en su entorno y libertad y Arthur no pudo sino sentir su corazón detenerse y su respiración perderse en el exacto momento en que posó sus ojos en él. Los recuerdos que le consumían cada día, asaltaban su mente, con las memorias de aquellos tiempos juntos, de esos efímeros y pocos abrazos y aún más de los escasos y frágiles besos y no eran para nada cercanos a la realidad. No hacían justicia suficiente para lo magnánimo frente a sus ojos.

Kiku –desde luego- se percató de la presencia que dirigía una intensa mirada cargada de anhelo y erotismo hacia él y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor en el exacto instante en que le miró de frente, como ninguno de los dos pensó que se volverían a encontrar. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus manos temblaron dejando caer el abanico entre sus piernas. Si no hubiese estado sentado, las rodillas le hubieran fallado y habría caído sin tener idea de cómo levantarse. Aquél no era más que el impacto que Arthur Kirkland provocaba en él.

Si Arthur se hubiese bajado del auto, un par de pasos lo hubiesen acercado a él de nuevo, tan solo un par de pasos les hubieran permitido estar frente a frente, confrontar los conflictos en que se habían involucrado. Pero desde luego ambos resultaban ser muy propios y firmes en sus decisiones. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Arthur recordó que ahora tenía un compromiso, Kiku recordó lo inalcanzable de ese hombre, lo lejano, lo terco, lo impensable ; la obviedad de que aquel hombre de cabellos de trigo , no se sentía por él de la misma forma e intensidad que el chico sentía por Arthur. Era una sensación oprimente. Kiku desvió la vista, levantó el abanico y lo sujetó con fuerza antes de ver a su hermano llegar. Arthur admiró esa escena, con el surrealismo de quien admira un oasis. Absorto y ensimismado, conmovido y desesperado, en un último arrebato de cordura, arrancó el auto alejándose lo más que pudo de aquél punto. Lejos, lejos, lo más que pudo alejarse de Kiku.

A veces con amar no basta, a veces con anhelar no es suficiente y dos personas no pueden estar juntas.

**Fin del Capítulo 8**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

~ Ya estoy de vacaciones, estaba trabajado en mi tesina u.u sorry. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sólo quedan 2 capitulos. jajaja


	9. Té

_Fragmento del capitulo anterior:_

_Si Arthur se hubiese bajado del auto, un par de pasos lo hubiesen acercado a él de nuevo, tan sólo un par de pasos les hubieran permitido estar frente a frente, confrontar los conflictos en que se habían involucrado. Pero desde luego ambos resultaban ser muy propios y firmes en sus decisiones. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Arthur recordó que ahora tenía un compromiso, Kiku recordó lo inalcanzable de ese hombre, lo lejano, lo terco, lo impensable ; la obviedad de que aquel hombre de cabellos de trigo , no se sentía por él de la misma forma e intensidad que el chico sentía por Arthur. Era una sensación oprimente. Kiku desvió la vista, levantó el abanico y lo sujetó con fuerza antes de ver a su hermano llegar. Arthur admiró esa escena, con el surrealismo de quien admira un oasis. Absorto y ensimismado, conmovido y desesperado, en un último arrebato de cordura, arrancó el auto alejándose lo más que pudo de aquél punto. Lejos, lejos, lo más que pudo alejarse de Kiku._

_A veces con amar no basta, a veces con anhelar no es suficiente y dos personas no pueden estar juntas._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

La boda sería en el mes de noviembre, las fechas estaban fijadas, todo estaba básicamente preparado para el evento. Faltaba un solo mes y lo único que no estaba dispuesto, era el novio. No era que Arthur Kirkland no hubiese aceptado del todo su destino pues, había abrazado esa realidad de forma resignada. Sin embargo mostraría protesta lo mejor que se pudiera para poder mostrar su desacuerdo. Durante las cenas familiares apenas y aportaba algo, durante los cocteles y reuniones, el chico se aislaba de todos, sobre todo cuando su prometida saltaba en escena. No la odiaba –quizás- pero no podía decir que realmente ella pudiese resultar siquiera una buena compañera y mucho menos para el resto de su vida- que era como se suponía debía ser.

Una fría mañana de principios de octubre, Marianne llegó acompañada de dos chicas –chaperonas- cargadas con amplias canastas con las invitaciones de la boda. Las chicas que se encontraban presentes, así como la madre de Arthur estallaron en regocijo, los caballeros –los pocos- que se encontraban presentes también vieron con beneplácito aquellas invitaciones elaboradas en la técnica de tarjetería española. Siempre lo más suntuoso, delicado y fino. Arthur desdobló una de las tarjetas y acaricio su propio nombre resaltado en el relieve del papel. No lo podía creer. "Arthur Kirkland" _su nombre_ unido al de otra persona. No –pensó- su nombre definitivamente no pertenecía ahí, se veía demasiado fuera de lugar.

"¡Las enviaré de inmediato!" dijo ella con enjundia seguida de un grupo de chicas. Arthur prestó poca o nula atención a sus palabras y se limitó a sentarse a beber una copa de oporto en el salón. Su madre le observaba detenidamente con una expresión de intriga y preocupación, después de todo, los años habían fluido rápidamente y ahora se encontraba en una situación en que no podía interpretar los gestos de su hijo. Ella sintió el remordimiento por haberse alejado de él por una cosa tan banal y entonces se dirigió a sentarse con él.

"¿Estas bien cariño?"

Arthur la miró unos instantes, obviamente contrariado por el hecho de que su madre, después de mucho tiempo, estuviese ahí, sin motivo aparente preguntándole por su estado de ánimo. Desde luego, ella le daría ánimos para continuar con aquella boda que él no quería si es que él se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

"Si… sólo son los nervios supongo" mintió y ella suspiró levemente reconociendo la mentira en la voz de su hijo. Sin embargo no añadió nada más a eso.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo quedarse tranquila al escuchar esas palabras, al ver el poco brillo en los ojos de su hijo, lo cansado de su voz y el tono ligeramente agudo en ella. No podía soportarlo, ¿En qué momento Arthur había dejado de ser un chiquillo que brincaba alegremente por las alfombras de la residencia? ¿Cuándo había dejado de disfrutar perderse entre los jardines?

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser él mismo?

Tuvo un ataque de remordimiento, quizás no era su culpa enteramente, pero había contribuido ampliamente en ello. Se debatió, su ser entero se dividió, ¿Qué debería hacer? Su marido, desde luego no pensaba igual y si lo hacía, por seguridad que no cedería.

Entendió, que ella tendría algo importante que hacer, una última palabra que quizás no cambiaría la situación del todo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

* * *

Usualmente quien revisaba el correo de la casa era Yao ya que 90% de las cosas que llegaban eran las cuentas por pagar y algunas promociones de índole interesante. Sin embargo aquél día, Kiku se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Habían pasado ya meses desde la última vez que había hablado con Arthur y era –quizás- el momento de dejar ese sentimiento atrás. Simplemente no se podía permitir seguirlo amando. Era demasiado toxico.

Kiku avanzó hasta el buzón y comenzó a separar la correspondencia, algunas bien predichas eran las cuentas de la luz y del gas, otras eran promocionales y había una de un primo lejano de Yao que le escribía a menudo. Sin embargo había otra al final de las cartas, era un sobre liso y bien doblado, ligeramente pesado. Dirigido hacia él.

En el momento en que vio su nombre escrito en aquel sobre, se le revolvió el estómago, quizás porque _sabía _lo que estaba a punto de desenvolver y lo comprobó a medida que retiraba pegamento del sobre y extraía del interior una bonita tarjeta calada en papel español. Estaba siendo cordialmente invitado a la boda de Arthur Kirkland.

Aquello había sido mucho. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? o ¿Quién tenía la mente lo suficientemente retorcida para dedicar su tiempo en pensar aquellas cosas? Kiku supo la respuesta casi de inmediato. Marianne se había tomado el tiempo de escribir su nombre con su puño y letra en la pulcra invitación de la boda de ella y Arthur.

Todo un detalle.

Kiku se masajeó el puente de la nariz en un impulso por buscar paciencia en dónde se está agotando. En aquel momento Ivan cruzó el umbral hacia la puerta de la cafetería –haciendo caso omiso de Kiku, desde luego- y se internó en el local en búsqueda de Yao. Siempre era así. Cuando Yao salió al encuentro, lo único que Ivan atinó a decir fue: "Tu hermano está conteniendo un ataque de histeria", Acto seguido Yao se apresuró a ir a dónde Kiku.

El chico mantenía la tarjeta en sus manos estirándola cómo si estuviese a punto de destrozarla en mil pedazos. –Quizás después le prendería fuego. De pronto sintió un par de manos suaves, delicadas y ligeramente cálidas que le sujetaban por las muñecas para calmarlo.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo" La voz de su hermano mayor intentaba calmarle al tiempo que retiraba la invitación de sus manos. Por supuesto que Yao se enojó y sintió un impulso de rabia, pero no podía dejarse llevar, no cuando él estaba intentando calmar a Kiku, que después de esto había dejado la máscara de tranquilidad a un lado y se dejaba ver con los ojos brillando en una mezcla de rabia, desesperación, _humillación _y tristeza. Lo abrazó con fuerza, frotó su espalda en círculos.

"No hagas caso, te quiere herir porque te tiene miedo" Atinó a decir después de un rato. Yao sabía quién había hecho eso, después de todo, cuando las personas ven amenazados sus intereses, intentan de todo para defenderse. No la justificaba, pero explicaba sus acciones. Kiku asintió levemente, visiblemente más calmado, a veces dudada de su propia edad, se sentía como si tuviese que actuar como una persona, varios años mayor de lo que era, a veces, esto podía resultar, agotador y deprimente.

"Está bien" aseveró "Estoy bien" y después de eso, caminó hacia el café para dar inicio a ese día de trabajo.

Aquel día se fue como los últimos y cómo los que habrían de venir, a prisa, sin detenerse a pensar, forzándose en olvidar, obligándose a abandonar un sentimiento ambiguo que, aunque humano, hacía mucho daño. Kiku trataba de no pensar mucho en aquella invitación ni en la fecha plasmada sobre el papel pero resultaba muy complicado, difícil, tedioso. Todos parecían hablar de ello, los clientes del café –incluso los locatarios del barrio chino- comentaban, sin tener noción de la historia de Kiku, que los rumores de la boda del hijo del Sr. Kirkland, estaba cerca. Desde luego, esto provocaba en Kiku una melancolía y mal humor con los que él tenía que lidiar a diario, pero claro, si por él hubiese sido, hubiese prohibido hablar del tema en las mesas del café. Las personas que a menudo visitaban el café y que provenían de otras zonas de la ciudad también comentaban de ello, después de todo, incluso ella, Marianne, gozaba de una peculiar fama entre las personas, buena o mala, ella era tema de conversación.

Yao desde luego no podía permitir que tanta palabrería alcanzara los oídos de su hermano, no tendría sentido someterlo y torturarlo a escuchar los chismes y rumores; que si se casaban pronto, que si necesitaban un hijo, que si el hijo ya venía en camino, que él no quería, que era por conveniencia (…) Un sinfín de rumores y habladurías que hacían demasiado- pensaba Yao- no solo a su hermano, sino a la comunidad en general. Habían pasado ya, casi tres semanas desde la llegada de la invitación, Yao la mantenía guardada en su habitación, había pensado en destruirla, pero una extraña fuerza se lo impidió.

A decir verdad, había un lado de Yao que el mismo Kiku ignoraba, el chico podría ser realmente pacifico, calmado y lleno de luz desde luego, pero así mismo aquel amor fraterno y dedicación a su familia y amigos a menudo lo llevaba a re considerar sus acciones. No podía mantenerse perenne, y sobre todo, aquello que Marianne había hecho no podía mantenerse impune. Quizás Kiku no iría a ese lugar, el día de la celebración –desde luego que no- pero nada impedía que Yao se presentara, después de todo, tenía invitación. ¿Cierto? Kiku no tenía que enterarse, pero Yao _anhelaba _presentarse en ese lugar, felicitar a los recién casados y restregar aquella invitación y sobre con el nombre de su hermano frente a Arthur. Desde luego, cuando Marianne hizo eso, no esperaba que Kiku fuera, ella solo quería fastidiar- pensaba Yao- pero claro, no contaba con el hermano mayor, no contaba que él no permitiría que todo se quedara así.

_Yao clamaba venganza, muy a su manera._

* * *

Una semana, una horrible semana que amenazaba con irse rápido, _muy rápido_. Arthur miraba el calendario y el reloj y anhelaba retrasar el tiempo, o mejor aún… detenerlo y lentamente ir hacia atrás, al momento en que lo había dejado ir, al momento en que lo había perdido… quizás incluso al momento en que lo vio por primera vez. Y cambiarlo todo, absolutamente todo.

A su alrededor todo era lo que le esperaba en unos días, lo que le deparaba el futuro, el destino que _él _mismo se había creado, no le placía, se sentía atrapado, asfixiado sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de intentar escapar, de respirar. El movimiento ajetreado de la planificación de la boda era todo lo que se veía a su alrededor, lo que se hablaba, lo que se veía, lo que se comía, lo que se bebía.

Todo lo que se decía.

Sin embargo, y posiblemente por el estado apático de Arthur al respecto, el chico no se percató que, contrario a los primeros días de la planificación, su madre ya no participaba tan animosamente, desde luego ella había intentado acercarse de nuevo a su hijo, a preguntarle lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, ella lo sabía, su hijo no se encontraba en absoluto feliz por lo que habría de venir.

A tan sólo unos días de la celebración, ella decidió tomar acción sin consultar ni a su marido, ni a su hijo. Así que se preparó y fue en búsqueda de su sobrino, Ned bien sabría cómo ayudarla. Tenía que reparar el daño que había hecho, se consideraba –en parte culpable. Así, a la mañana siguiente, intentaría llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

El sol aún no alumbraba las calles de la ciudad y sin embargo en el barrio chino se podían escuchar ya los ruidos de la gente laborando, con los carritos de metal yendo de un lado a otro cargados con mercancía, con las cortinas y puertas abiertas, el sonido de aquellos que abren los ojos al alba para comenzar su día.

El delicado paso de los tacones rojo escarlata por el adoquinado de aquel barrio se hizo presente en cuanto la Sra. Kirkland bajó del hermoso auto color obsidiana con rumbo a un determinado sitio. No iba sola –desde luego, pensaba ella, ¿Cómo podría ella a animarse a ir sola a un sitio así?- Se despojó de la vergüenza y se atavió con el arrepentimiento y quizás con humildad, al menos, la suficiente para admitirse equivoca y pedir ayuda. Ned, su sobrino caminaba a su lado, en manera ligeramente protectora y a sabiendas de dónde dirigirse. Él no quería –en absoluto- hacer lo que estaba por hacer y no deseaba _muy dentro de sí mismo _ que aquello sucediese, pero no podía ser tan determinadamente egoísta.

No podía permitírselo.

Ella, elegante y de paso seguro – lejos de su interna realidad- caminó por dónde su sobrino le decía hasta llegar a la fachada del lugar y entonces contempló aquél café con la vista amplia y asombrada. No hubiera podido llegar ahí con sus propios pasos, por ello había tomado la decisión de pedir el apoyo de Ned y viajar hasta allá _a escondidas_sin que el mismo Arthur se diese cuenta. Lejos de lo que ella hubiese podido pensar, ése lugar – el barrio en general, no sólo el café- no era un lugar de _mala muerte, _por el contrario, era un lugar acogedor y cálido, que, a tempranas horas se preparaba para recibir cálidamente a sus visitantes, como si se tratase de una bienvenida. Aquél café frente a sus ojos, anunciaba que aún no abrían al público pero ya se podía sentir la atmosfera entusiasta del nuevo día.

Y lo admitió, sea como fuese, que el propietario de semejante lugar, debería tener un alma cálida y noble. Tocó la puerta esperando respuesta y cuando la puerta se abrió junto con el sonido de una campanilla sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse frente a frente con Yao, sus delicados ojos color miel en una mirada curiosa. Ella no pudo sino encogerse un poco, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había estado de pie tan temprano? Se sentía cansada y ése hombre frente a ella lucía fresco a tan temprana hora.

"Soy la madre de ..." se interrumpió para suspirar "Arthur…aunque realmente no importa quien soy… ¿cierto?"

Yao los miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ya antes había visto a Ned, y quizá pudo haber cerrado la puerta y negarse a hablar pero Yao no pensó que aquello fuera necesario, si la mujer había ido hasta ellos, sus razones habría de tener. Suspiró levemente y miró al interior del establecimiento para cerciorarse de que Kiku aún no bajaba las escaleras, de que probablemente aún estuviese terminando de arreglarse para empezar a trabajar, así que Yao se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

"Adelante." dijo de manera asertiva.

En cuanto entraron y tomaron asiento -por invitación de Yao- ella miró a los alrededores, el acogedor café se alzaba tranquilo y amigable, el dulce aroma de los panes elaborándose, del café recién molido de las flores en las macetas colgantes, el aroma de un lugar en que todo cumple una función amigable en vez de aparente.

Yao colocó dos pequeñas tazas de té frente a sus repentinos visitantes y les acercó la crema y azúcar para que endulzaran la bebida al gusto, justo después de eso tomo asiento frente a ellos. Era extraño para ella, una extraña y cordial hospitalidad en el mundo que ella había rechazado _y despreciado,_ temió entonces por su propia integridad, admitiendo la ignorancia que por años la había dominado. Dio un sorbo al té y sintió el calor en su pecho, creciente y floreciendo como hacia años que no sucedía, como cuando era niña y corría por los jardines, como cuando su madre la abrazaba, cuando se enamoró por primera vez o cuando podía abrazar y ver a su hijo repetir aquellas escenas que ella había hecho en su infancia, abrazarlo y arroparlo y sentirse orgullosa de él. Como humano; el calor fue como el adquirido en una tarde de verano caminando por la orilla del lago, su corazón latió con fuerza de manera desequilibrada, alocada y nerviosa pero con júbilo, como si de repente, aquel corazón se hubiese dado cuenta de algo: estaba vivo.

Un par de lágrimas de incontenible emoción se formaron en sus ojos ¿Cuándo fue que se olvidó de las cosas sencillas? ¿En qué momento le tomó más importancia al lujo y delicadeza de los cubiertos con que comía en vez de mirar lo que había en su mesa? El té, era delicioso por que había sido preparado en sí, por alguien que trabaja con esmero por hacer sentir bien a otros, aquella era la realidad. Aquel lugar y su atmosfera oriental y sencilla, cálida y amigable le hizo recordar que ella en algún momento soñó con escaparse de su mundo y ver algo más, pero se fue opacando y esos sueños quedando relegados por las normas sociales, etiquetas y presión de su padre.

Hubiese deseado que su juventud se hubiese extendido, hubiese deseado dar un mejor ejemplo a su hijo.

No pudo contener más el llanto y terminó por derramar amplias lágrimas corriendo el maquillaje pulcramente aplicado, Yao la miraba fijamente y sorprendido; y tan solo ofreció un pañuelo de seda para que ella pudiese limpiar aquellas gotas de sal.

"Es mi hijo " dijo y repitió entre sollozos "yo no quiero que le pase lo que a mi" dijo hipando levemente.

Yao la miró atento, sin embargo aquella atención fue distraída cuando las escaleras hicieron un chillido cuando el menor de los hermanos hizo acto de presencia en ese lugar, mirando con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos a la mujer sentada en una mesa, llorando y charlando con su hermano.

"… ¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó levemente en un delicado murmullo.

"¡Ah!...ahí estas… " Ella alzó la vista y lo miró con una mezcla de dolor y pena, con arrepentimiento y esperanza "perdóname… he cometido un grave error."

**Fin del capitulo 9**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Un poquitín más largo y complejo que el último.

*rasguña la pared mientras escribe el capitulo 10* ~ Voy a extrañar este fic cuando se acabe jaja pero ya habrá otros, lo sé uwu


End file.
